Hopeless
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Undangan itu merubah segalanya. Kang Seungyoon yang nyaris melupakan masa lalunya kembali terperosok jatuh ditengah situasi yang kini melingkupinya. Situasi yang berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang teramat menyakitkan bila diingat oleh hatinya. WINNER FIC. BOYxBOY. MINYOON/SONGKANG. MINWOO. JINHOON. 2SEUNG. Seungyoon/Mino/Jinwoo/Seunghoon with iKON member. [COMPLETED] [EPILOGUE: MINWOO]
1. Chapter 1

**HOPELESS**

| winner _fanfiction_ | minyoon or songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| HOPELESS © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| twoshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos is a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(1/2) that fucking beautiful wedding invitation**

* * *

"Seung."

"Uhm, kau memanggilku?"

Yang merasa terpanggil mengangkat pandangan dari layar tab ditangannya, lalu mengerjap pelan ketika si pemanggil memutar mata malas melihat reaksi lemot yang ia dapat.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi memangnya?" sinis si pemanggil.

"Banyak orang yang memiliki huruf 'Seung' di dalamnya. Misalnya saja Lee Seunggi."

"Lee Seunggi? Jangan konyol hyung!" sahut si pemanggil, atau gampangnya panggil saja ia dengan nama Song Yunhyeong.

Lawan bicara Yunhyeong mengangkat alis, lalu mengulas senyum ceria yang kelewat lebar melihat Yunhyeong mulai kesal.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan 'Seung' yang lainnya. Seperti Jang Hyunseung? Son Seungwan? Choi Seunghyun? Lee Seunghyun?"

Yunhyeong mendesah jengah.

Uh, sungguh ia salah langkah tadi mengajak temannya itu berdebat.

"Bagaimana Yunhyeongie?" seru lawan bicara Yunhyeong makin ceria, merasa menang dalam debat (konyol nan tak penting) ini.

"Daripada aku memanggilmu 'Yoon'? Memangnya kau mau?" kata Yunhyeong sakratis.

Ups.

Bibir Yunhyeong terkatup cepat lalu menunduk tanda penyesalan ketika air muka temannya itu berubah 180 derajat.

"Maaf hyung."

Yang diajak bicara mengulas senyum tipis nan terpaksa, lalu menepuk pundak Yunhyeong beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau tak bermaksud."

Awkward.

"Jadi kau tadi kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Senyum lebar.

Yunhyeong meringis kecil lalu menggeleng perlahan. Ia tahu senyuman lebar itu senyuman terpaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Lupakan saja. Hanya iseng."

.

.

.

Seungyoon meminum _vanilla latte_ nya sambil sesekali menghirupnya.

Jemari panjangnya mengetuk _coffee table_ milik Jiwon sembari melongok kesana kemari memandang apartemen baru milik Jiwon dan Hanbin.

Dasar, dua bocah itu memang terlalu _ngebet_ untuk tinggal berdua. Jadilah setelah Jiwon melamar Hanbin mereka tinggal satu atap di apartemen yang sama dengan milik Seungyoon. Di lantai yang sama dan bersebelahan pula.

Seungyoon bisa tertular virus gila pasangan itu kalau begini caranya.

"Kemana sih anak itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia lupa meletakkan _hoodie_ ku dimana."

 _Pout_.

"Kalau sampai _hoodie_ itu hilang akan kusate boneka _mickey mouse_ nya."

Seungyoon mendesah jengah ketika ia mendengar suara lemari yang dibuka dengan cepat lalu disusul suara kain yang jatuh ke lantai.

Itu pasti Hanbin yang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya demi mencari _hoodie_ kesayangan Seungyoon yang sudah pasti hilang entah kemana.

Dasar peminjam tak bertanggung jawab.

Lain kali Seungyoon tidak akan meminjamkan apapun kepada Hanbin maupun Jiwon. Sudah cukup _vacuum cleaner_ , _tumbler_ , dan blendernya yang hilang entah kemana di apartemen Jiwon dan Hanbin.

"BIN! KAU SUDAH TEMUKAN _HOODIE_ KU? KALAU PERLU _SNAPBACK_ NYA JUGA!

"IYA HYUNG SEBEN-"

DUK!

Terdengar suara kepala yang terbentur benda keras yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"AWW! AH SIAL! KEPALAKU! DASAR LEMARI BODOH!"

Umpatan Hanbin menggema di apartemen bergaya modern itu, membuat Seungyoon tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Kim Hanbin, teman masa kecilnya, masih saja ceroboh walau tak seceroboh Seungyoon sendiri.

Seungyoon mengangkat bahu, ia baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan _vanilla latte_ (yang kalau kalian mau tahu itu buatan Seungyoon dengan _coffee maker_ milik Jiwon) miliknya menuju balkon kalau saja ia tidak melihat sebuah kertas tebal berwarna _silver_ -hitam yang sungguh menarik tergeletak di pinggir _coffee table_.

Kenapa sejak tadi Seungyoon tidak melihat benda itu?

Benda itu menarik dan terlihat cantik, sekaligus membawa firasat buruk yang entah kenapa terasa hingga menggigilkan tulang belakangnya.

Didera rasa penasaran yang tinggi layaknya monyet kecil pada kartun _Curious George_ , Seungyoon mengambil kertas tebal itu dan membaca sederetan kalimat yang tertulis cantik disana.

 **Happy Wedding**

 **Song Minho & Kim Jinwoo**

 **January 21st 20XX**

 **Paris, France**

 **RSVP: Nam Taehyun via telp 0123-446-786 / via email**

DEG!

"Hyung! Aku menemukan _snapback_ mu tapi tidak dengan _hoo_ -"

Seungyoon mengabaikan Hanbin yang muncul dengan snapback hitam ditangannya. Kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan getaran yang kini menjalari tubuhnya.

"Simpan _snapback_ itu, begitupula _hoodie_ nya. Aku mau pulang."

Seungyoon berucap dengan dingin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya lalu meletakkan undangan pernikahan menyesakkan itu.

"H-hyung..." gumam Hanbin perlahan ketika melihat Seungyoon keluar dari apartemennya dengan tubuh yang setengah gemetar.

Sungguh ini kesalahannya meletakkan undangan _keramat_ itu sembarangan.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Seungyoon setelah tahu berita pernikahan Mino adalah mengecek kotak suratnya. Karena siapa tahu ia mendapatkan undagan tapi belum melihatnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ditemukannya undangan yang begitu cantik itu, Seungyoon duduk diam di tengah kasurnya dan memandang kosong kearah sisi tembok dikamarnya yang bercat putih bersih.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Mino harus menikah?

.

.

.

 _"HEY! LIHAT DIA! DIA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN ZICO!"_

 _Seungyoon menengok sekilas kearah suara itu terdengar, ingin tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh si mulut besar Taeil dan juga siapa yang bernasib sial mempunyai wajah mirip dengan berandal hip-hop di sekolah barunya yang bahkan Seungyoon tak tahu bagaimana rupanya._

 _Namun ketika mendapati tatapan gerombolan anak hip-hop itu menuju tepat kearahnya, Seungyoon langsung buang muka. Termasuk ketika matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan pemuda berkulit agak gelap yang menatapinya dengan senyuman lebar nan bodoh yang menghiasi wajahnya._

 _._

 _"Cutie~"_

 _Seungyoon mengeraskan volume iPod miliknya. Bahkan hingga suara khas Matthew Bellamy memenuhi gendang telinganya._

 _Sebuah jawilan terasa di pundak kanannya._

 _Seungyoon bergeser ke arah kiri, menjauh dari si penggangu saat tenangnya ini._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, novel_ The Tale of Two Cities _di tangannya ditarik dengan kasar, membuat Seungyoon menggeram kesal dan menatap nyalang ke arah si pengambil._

 _"Mau apa kau?" desis Seungyoon_

 _Pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu malah tersenyum lebar merespon Seungyoon._

 _"Temani aku_ coffee shop _depan sekolah ya?"_

 _Seungyoon melirik jam tangannya._

 _"Sekarang? Kau mau aku membolos?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Membolos ialah sebagian dari kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan, Yoon."_

 _Seungyoon berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk setuju yang mana membuat senyuman miring terbit di wajah Mino._

 _._

 _"Yoon, jadilah kekasihku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

 _Seungyoon tertawa pelan, walau sebenarnya pipinya sudah diwarnai rona merah oleh_ cupid-cupid _mungil akibat ucapan_ cheesy _menjijikkan Mino._

 _"Kau gila? Pikirkan skripsimu bukannya mengodaku." sahut Seungyoon yang kini menyesap_ vanilla milkshake _di depannya._

 _Mino mengerjap polos, ia memajukan badannya, menjangkau bibir pink tebal milik Seungyoon dan melumatnya. Membuat Seungyoon melupakan caranya bernafas untuk sesaat._

 _"Kau tahu, Yoon? Skripsi itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau ada di kehidupanku."_

 _Seungyoon hanya bisa tertawa lepas setelahnya, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Mino._

 _._

 _"Aku Kim Jinwoo, salam kenal."_

 _"Aku Kang Seungyoon. Wah, kau temannya Seunghoon hyung?"_

 _Jinwoo tersenyum kecil, dengan rona meeah di pipi yang seketika menjelaskan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia dan Seunghoon lebih dari teman._

 _"Ah ya, hyung. Ini Mino."_

 _Dan Jinwoo mengerjap sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar pada Mino._

.

.

.

Seungyoon mengerjapkan matanya ketika memorinya bersama Mino seolah tumpah ruah bagaikan film yang diputar lewat proyektor di dinding putih di depannya.

Sakit.

Hatinya sakit.

Kenapa harus begini?

Kenapa Seungyoon mengingat ini lagi?

"Aku."

Angguk.

"Mino."

Angguk.

"Jinwoo hyung."

Angguk.

Lalu ketika sebuah nama terbersit di otaknya, bibir Seungyoon seketika melengkung keatas. Membentuk senyuman yang ganjil disaat ini

"Lee Seunghoon."

.

.

.

Seungyoon berjalan sempoyongan menahan mual yang ada di perutnya ditambah dengan kepalanya yang berputar akibat soju yang ia minum.

Soju?

Tentu saja.

Seungyoon sedang dalam mode frustasi yang teramat sangat. Jadilah soju yang ia minum untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

 _Persetan dengan Song Mino yang mau menikah._

 _Persetan dengan Kim Jinwoo yang akan dinikahi Mino._

 _Persetan pada tumpukan dokumen di kantornya._

 _Persetan dengan gitarnya yang hilang entah kemana._

"Uh sial. Aku bisa- _HIK_ -gila kalau be- _HIK_ -gini. Kena- _HIK_ -pa semua ini ha- _HIK_ -rus terjadi- _HIK_ -padaku." racau Seungyoon sambil keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong tempat kamar apartemennya berada.

Dengan setengah sadar dan cegukan, Seungyoon berjalan hingga pada akhirnya ia mencapai pintu kamarnya.

 _Uh. Kenapa blur begitu? Ini kamar nomer 193 kan?_

Seungyoon menyipitkan mata.

 _Oh, benar. 193._

 _Kalau begitu masukkan password. 2130._

Seungyoon menggumam samar mengingat apa arti passwordnya.

Sial, sudah setahun berlalu kenapa Seungyoon belum juga _move on?_

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka.

"SIAL KAU!" pekik Seungyoon kesal sendiri mengingatnya.

21 Januari. 30 Maret.

"Seungyoon?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Seungyoon yang setengah sadar itu menengok ke arah suara tadi berasal.

Ah, di depan apartemen Jiwon dan Hanbin. Siapa dia?

Seungyoon menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menghalau pandangannya yang sungguh tidak jelas.

"Kau Kang Seungyoon?"

Panik.

Itu nada suara panik.

Seungyoon menyipit lagi memandang si pemilik suara. Namun kepalanya terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Tubuhnya lelah. Otaknya seperti diputar dalam sebuah _roulette_ dan juga perutnya bagai dikocok oleh raksasa.

Dan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka, hal yang bisa ia tangkap dari si pemanggilnya ialah sepasang mata.

Sepasang mata rusa yang terlalu unik untuk dilupakan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

uhm. halo.

aku lagi kepingin nulis minyoon padahal ff sebelah belum rampung *lirik **limit** * tapi rencananya ini two shoot kok :D sekalian juga mau belajar menulis panjang *ditendang*

ada kritik-saran kah? ada yang kurang jelas? aku tau plotnya agak aneh :( uhm jadi kalau ada bisa lewat review atau PM :)))

btw thanks for reading.

reviewnya ditunggu kalau mau lanjut :3


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPELESS**

| winner fanfiction | minyoon or songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| HOPELESS © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| twoshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos are a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(2a/2) how dare you did all of this to me?**

* * *

KLIK!

Seungyoon membuka mata perlahan sambil menyipitkannya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan silaunya cahaya lampu yang menerpanya.

Ini dimana?

Kasur empuk nan lembut dengan selimut putih bersih berada di sekelilingnya dan bau _citrus_ yang menguar disekitarnya.

Rasanya familiar.

Seungyoon mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum pada akhirnya membuka matanya secara sempurna.

Seungyoon bergumam perlahan tanda sadar.

Ini kamarnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia sampai sini?

Seungyoon memalingkan wajah ke sisi kanan kasurnya dan mendapati Jiwon yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _gadget_ -nya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ji?" serak Seungyoon pelan.

Kepalanya terasa berputar saat ini. Efek dari _hangover_ yang sungguh menyakitkan kepala.

"Ah, hyung. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jiwon canggung.

Seungyoon tertawa datar lalu memasang wajah tanda tanda jengah dengan kebodohan Jiwon.

"Menurutmu? Dasar kelinci bodoh! Lihatlah mataku yang sudah terbuka ini sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan yang berbobot, Kim." tukas Seungyoon sakratis walau pusing kepala hebat menderanya.

Sial.

Kapan pusing _hangover_ begini bisa cepat menghilang?

Seungyoon segera memejamkan matanya menahan sakit, ditengah Jiwon yang malah mengomel soal betapa tidak berterima kasihnya Kang Seungyoon.

"Seharusnya hyung tahu kalau kau ini membuat Hanbinnie panik padahal kami sedang punya tamu spesial!"

Tamu spesial?

Seungyoon menggumam samar, mendadak kepalanya yang pusing berjengit sesaat ketika sebuah memori melompat di otaknya.

Di depan kamar Hanbin dan Jiwon.

Mata rusa.

Ia kenal mata itu.

Seungyoon membuka matanya, melirik Jiwon dengan tatapan datar lalu menghela nafas perlahan.

"Maksudmu Kim Jinwoo?"

Dan Seungyoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kini keheningan awkward meliputi mereka berdua.

Termasuk tatapan gugup Jiwon kepadanya yang menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Seungyoon mengetahui kabar pernikahan Mino.

Namun keadaanya kini terlihat baik-baik saja seperti pria normal lainnya, bukannya seperti pria patah hati ditinggal menikah kekasihnya.

Ditengah ketenangannya, Seungyoon menggumam samar mengikuti alunan gitar akustik Sungha Jung sambil sibuk menggarap desain rumah untuk seorang klien dari Busan.

Bolos seminggu memang membuat kacau segala urusannya. Ditambah lagi pekerjaan yang menggunung setinggi Gunung Everest.

KRIET!

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Seungyoon mengadahkan kepala dan melihat Yunhyeong berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan satu cup _Starbucks_ di tangannya.

Dan wajah cerah nan ceria khasnya tentunya.

"Hei Seung hyung! Kemana saja kau seminggu kemarin? Kenapa menghilang tanpa mengabariku?! Apa kau pulang ke Busan?" seru Yunhyeong dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa. Tak lupa juga ditengah kehebohannya itu ia juga mempoutkan pipinya kesal.

Aneh, _inner_ Seungyoon bergumam.

Yunhyeong terlihat terlalu ceria.

Dipandanginya Yunhyeong yang kini meminum _Frapé_ favoritnya sambil menunggu jawaban Seungyoon dan masih saja tersenyum lebar.

Seungyoon menyipitkan mata curiga. Digunakannya drawing pen ditangannya untuk menunjuk wajah rupawan Yunhyeong yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau seceria ini? Apa pacarmu itu baru saja melamarmu?" tuding Seungyoon.

Yunhyeong memerah samar lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal akan tudingan Seungyoon, "Junhoe bukan pacarku."

"Aw, aku tidak menyinggung Junhoe sama sekali dan mengapa kau menyebut namanya?" goda Seungyoon yang kini menyeringai bak setan licik.

Yunhyeong makin memerah, ia memasang ekspresi cemberut yang lucu dan menjejakkan kakinya kesal sebagai simbol ngambek.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Junhoe itu cuma temanku!" gumam Yunhyeong.

"Teman macam apa yang bertindak seperti bodyguard kesetanan bila ada yang mendekatimu?" Seungyoon masih menyeringai, teringat bagaimana Junhoe terus menerus melotot pada Hongseok ketika pemuda itu memberi kode-kode mengajak dinner pada Yunhyeong.

Wajah Yunhyeong memerah pekat lalu mendenggung samar mengikuti musik Sungha Jung agar tak mendengar perkataan lanjutan Seungyoon.

"Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku daripada mengurusi Junhoe."

Seketika Yunhyeong membelokkan pembicaraan dengan mulusnya, lalu mengulum senyum lebar dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah (dan sekali lagi, senyuman itu kelewat lebar, entah malaikat macam apa yang kini merasuki dongsaeng imutnya itu) melihat Seungyoon yang membalasnya dengan lirikan datar.

Uh, Seungyoon saja ogah menjawab, makannya ia mengalihkan topik yang sayangnya gagal.

"Jadi?" Yunhyeong menagih jawaban.

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku sibuk." gumam Seungyoon menolak menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Teringat akan apa yang terjadi padanya seminggu ini sungguh membuat moodnya drop hingga titik terendah.

 _Wedding Invitation Mino-Jinwoo._

 _Soju._

 _Bolos seminggu akibat depresi sesaat._

Seungyoon menghela nafas kasar ketika kini Yunhyeong menyipitkan mata sebagai simbol ketidak percayaan atas perkataan Seungyoon.

"Beritahu aku, hyung. Aku tak paham kenapa kau jadi begini."

Huh.

Sepercik rasa sinis muncul di hati Seungyoon yang entah mengapa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunhyeong yang kini bernada serius.

Apa Hanbin belum bercerita padanya?

Tawa hambar Seungyoon kini keluar, disusul decakan datar yang merubah ekspresi datar nan polosnya menjadi sakratis nan sinis.

"Seingatku kau ini sepupu Song _fucking_ itu, Yun. Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu rekan kerjamu yang baik hati ini soal pernikahannya dengan Kim Jinwoo?"

Song Minho. Song Yunhyeong.

Sepupu yang teramat berbeda bila dilihat dari sisi manapun.

Kini Yunhyeong sendiri membeku, ia menelan ludah kasar ketika melihat Seungyoon sedang menerawang entah kemana dengan pandangan kosong yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Tak lupa juga dengan senyuman yang jauh dari kata tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan kau membiarkanku tahu dengan sendirinya melalui cara yang menyakitkan?" lirih Seungyoon dengan nada suara yang menyakitkan.

Yunhyeong diam membisu tak menjawab apapun.

Ditengah keheningan ganjil di kantor Seungyoon itu, Yunhyeong lalu menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum menggumam lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Terluka? Lagi-lagi Seungyoon ingin tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Yunhyeong yang terasa sarat akan kebohongan.

"Aku sudah terluka sejak dulu, Yun. Semua ini hanyalah garam yang menaburi luka menganga itu agar kembali muncul rasa sakit yang teramat sangat."

.

.

.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta cuti? Aku ingin pulang ke Busan."

Daesung mengangkat alis sejenak mendengar perkataan Seungyoon. Tangannya yang memegang mug berisi kopi berhenti sebelum kepalanya memandang Seungyoon yang bersandar pada kulkas dapur kantor.

"Cuti? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Daesung sambil mendekatkan mug itu ke bibirnya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Seungyoon mendecak pelan, teramat pelan namun Daesung dengar itu. Kakinya yang sedari tadi mengetuk wooden floor dibawahnya pun mengetuk makin cepat.

PLOP!

Seungyoon menarik lollipop jeruk yang sedari tadi ia kulum, membuat Daesung tersenyum dalam diam teringat akan personality aneh bawahan kesayangannya itu. Setengah berjiwa childish namun juga setengah berjiwa dewasa.

"Kau rindu akan eommamu?"

Seungyoon menggeleng perlahan ketika Daesung bertanya dengan nada pengertian, namun matanya terus memandangi lollipop jeruknya sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali.

Teringat eommanya di Busan sana sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani membuat secercah rindu membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku memang rindu dengan eommaku. Tetapi kepulanganku ke Busan bukan karena itu." kata Seungyoon tenang, mengabaikan perasaan rindu akan eommanya yang sedang meliputinya.

Seketika Daesung mengangkat alis mendengar ketenangan Seungyoon dalam menjawab.

Lalu kenapa?

Seolah paham kebingungan Daesung, Seungyoon tersenyum miring dan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Tanyakan saja pada undangan pernikahan Mino. Itu akan menjawab segalanya."

Daesung mengerjap tak paham.

Mino? Siapa lagi itu?

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ya hyung! Terima kasih atas izin cutinya." seru Seungyoon ceria tanpa hormat pada atasannya dan kabur dari dapur kantor sambil berlarian layaknya anak-anak.

"Y-Yaa! KANG SEUNGYOON! Memangnya aku... aish sudahlah."

Daesung berteriak kesal melihatnya, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat berbuat apa apa, melihat Seungyoon yang sudah keluar dari dapur sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

"Che, memangnya dia itu Jiwon?" gumam Daesung sambil tersenyum kecil, merujuk pada pemuda bergigi 'spesial' yang pernah Seungyoon kenalkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Hanbeen!" seru Seungyoon sambil membuka lemari dan mengacak-acaknya mencari kaus yang pantas untuknya. Setelah ini Seungyoon sudah bertekad bahwa ia akan mengajak Hanbin memasak ramyeon dan mengobrol hingga larut malam di sini alias apartemen Jiwon.

Apartemen Jiwon?

Yup.

Sepulang dari kerja tadi, Seungyoon segera mengepak barang sebagai persiapan perginya ia ke Busan. Dan selesai mengepak barang, Seungyoon memilih untuk mengadakan sleepover bersama Hanbin, abaikan picingan mata kesal Jiwon yang sebal dengan gangguan Seungyoon akan malam hotnya, sebelum kepergiannya besok ke Busan.

Bila ditanya mengapa ia ingin menginap dengan Hanbin, Seungyoon akan menjawab ia kesepian.

Teramat kesepian sejak Mino men-

Tidak. Tidak.

Tidak boleh ada pikiran soal Song fucking Minho lagi. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa cinta Seungyoon pada Mino saat ini.

Seungyoon mendesah lelah, lalu menarik sebuah kaus bergambar _mickey mouse_ milik Hanbin dan memakaikan kaus itu ke tubuh kurusnya.

"Dimana, sih, dua bocah itu?" gerutu Seungyoon jengah sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Jiwon dan Hanbin yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam. Sejak tadi ia mandi dua anak manusia itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Uh.."

Dengusan khas Kim Hanbin tiba-tiba terdengar dan itu membuat Seungyoon menyeringai bak anjing kelaparan yang melihat daging. Segera saja Seungyoon mempercepat jalannya menuju ruang tamu, asal suara Hanbin tersebut.

"Bin! Ayo kit-"

DEG!

Seungyoon berhenti berucap. Matanya membulat kaget melihat siapa yang berada di ruang tamu ini selain Kim Hanbin.

"S-seungyoon?" Orang itu berucap dengan nada kaget sekaligus kagum, yang mana membuat Seungyoon mendecih pelan mendengarnya, juga senyuman manis nan canggungnya yang ditujukan pada Seungyoon.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, Yoon." sapanya lembut, dengan nada halus dan menyenangkan.

Yoon.

Kuping Seungyoon mendadak panas mendengarnya. Kesal mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir salah satu pemuda yang kini sedang ia benci hingga ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku tidak jadi menginap." kata Seungyoon datar dengan nada sedingin es pada Hanbin, mengabaikan sapaan pemuda lain di depannya lalu keluar dari apartemen Jiwon.

BRAK!

Sambil tak lupa membanting pintunya keras-keras. Meninggalkan Hanbin yang tak sanggup bereaksi apapun.

.

.

.

Seungyoon bergelung dalam selimutnya. Terisak pelan sambil terus mengusap bulir kristalnya yang terus keluar bersamaan dengan cegukan pelan.

Seungyoon sungguh tidak tahan dengan beban yang menghimpitnya.

Kim Jinwoo.

Kenapa Seungyoon harus bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini?

Kenapa takdir begitu mempermainkannya saat ini?

Seungyoon tahu Jinwoo tak bersalah. Bahkan tak seharusnya Seungyoon membenci pemuda itu hanya karena alasan yang klise.

Hanya karena pemuda bermata rusa itu ialah tunangan seorang Song Mino.

.

.

.

 _Seungyoon menatap pria berumur di depannya dengan tatapan tidak nyaman, sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah vanilla latte yang ia pesan atau kepada suasana disekitarnya yang cukup ramai untuk ukuran salah satu café pinggir kota Seoul._

 _Pria itu, yang Seungyoon terka berumur lebih dari setengah abad sehingga lebih cocok dipanggil kakek dibandingkan seorang bapak, hanya duduk di kursi seberang Seungyoon sambil terdiam menatap Seungyoon dengan tatapan menyelidik._

 _Sungguh keheningan canggung ini membuat perasaan Seungyoon tidak nyaman._

 _Bagaimana bisa ada kakek-kakek bersetelan bagus mendadak mencegatnya sepulang kuliah dan memaksanya mengobrol di café pinggir kota tanpa sebab yang jelas._

 _Seungyoon bisa saja menolak ajakan kakek gaul berambut pirang (dan, oh hey, apa itu hasil_ bleaching _?) itu, tapi bodyguard dibelakangnya sungguh mengintimidasi bahkan membuat Seungyoon gemetar ketakutan seperti gadis walau aslinya ia itu_ manly _seratus persen._

Oh, kakek. Jangan random begini. Segera selesaikan ini dan aku bisa segera kencan dengan Mino.

 _Inner Seungyoon memekik kesal tidak sopan, walau wajahnya tetap stay cool dengan senyum terkembang lebar diwajah. Seungyoon melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Sudah 30 menit sejak kakek ini terakhir buka mulut._

 _Sungguh! Kapan kakek ini mulai berbicara?_

 _Bodyguard mengerikan di samping kakek itu mengulurkan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang langsung membuat Seungyoon mati kutu. Apa kakek ini akan menawarinya satu set narkoba jenis ecsstasy atau LSD atau apalah itu?_

 _Disaat otak jenius Seungyoon mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengerikan soal kakek gaul yang diduga bandar narkoba itu, kakek itu berdeham dan berkata dengan lugas._

 _"Apa kau Kang Seungyoon? Pacar gelap cucuku Song Minho?"_

 _DEG!_

 _Mata Seungyoon melebar lalu mengerjap kaget mendengar nama Mino disebut. Berbagai pertanyaan kini memenuhi otaknya seiring perkataan kakek ini._

 _Cucu?_

 _Pacar gelap?_

 _Apa maksud kakek ini?_

.

.

.

 _HYUUUUNG_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_ _KAU KEMANA?_

Baca.

 _SEUNGYOON HYUNG AKU SAYANG KAU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU_

Baca.

 _HUWAAAAA KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL CUTI DAN MELIMPAHKAN SEMUA PEKERJAANMU PADAKU_ _ㅠ_ _O_ _ㅠ_

Baca.

 _JANGAN JANGAN KAU MASIH MARAH PADAKU_

Baca.

 _TIDAAAK! JANGAAAN!_

Baca.

 _SEUNGYOON HYUNGIEEE_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

Baca.

 _HYUUUUUNG_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

Baca.

 _JANGAN CUMA DIREAD! BALAS KEK! :(((_

Seungyoon terkekeh geli melihat sederetan pesan dari salah satu aplikasi chat favorit di negaranya yang bersumber dari Yunhyeong. Pesan-pesan konyol itu kini memenuhi notifikasi _smartphone_ canggih Seungyoon, bahkan menenggelamkan pesan dari orang lain yang mungkin jauh lebih penting.

"Che, dasar bocah." gumam Seungyoon samar sambil mengetikkan sederetan kalimat pada Yunhyeong.

 _Kau berisik, Song. Sudah sana kerjakan perkerjaanmu yang menumpuk itu._

Sedetik kemudian pesan itu dibalas, hanya dengan emoticon sedih yang kembali membuat Seungyoon tertawa nista.

Dialihkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan luar KTX melalui jendela, sambil menerawang kenapa ia begitu terburu-buru pergi ke Busan.

Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya, karena otaknya mendadak memutar kenangan akan kehidupan bahagianya pada masa kuliah dahulu.

Bagaimana ia dan tiga orang lainnya begitu bahagia dengan kebahagiaan masing masing.

"Huh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Seunghoon hyung nanti."

.

.

.

 _Mino tersenyum lebar menatap Seungyoon yang sibuk melahap_ bingsoo _tanpa sedikit pun memakan bingsoo miliknya. Sontak itu membuat yang dipandangi mengerjap sejenak lalu nyengir tanpa dosa._

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Senyumanmu sungguh_ creepy _kau tahu?" komentar Seungyoon, berharap Mino berhenti menatapinya seperti_ pedofilia _yang mendapat mangsa._

 _Senyum. Mino masih saja tersenyum lebar._

 _"Kau mau menyaingi senyuman Joker ya?" tanya Seungyoon sakratis berusaha menghentikan senyuman pedofilia Mino._

 _Senyum. Mino masih tersenyum lebar. Bahkan lebih Seungyoon hanya bisa memasang wajah flat, lelah menghadapi Mino yang mendadak absurd._

 _Pemuda berambut hitam tebal itu memandang jengah pemuda di depannya, yang pada akhirnya membuka mulut sebagai simbol untuk mengakhiri senyuman creepynya._

 _"Seungyoon?"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu, maka dari itu teruslah membahagiakanku disaat apapun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

 _Percayalah, selesai Mino mengatakan kata-kata menjurus gombalan itu, Seungyoon malah melempar sendok_ bingsoo _-nya ke muka Mino dan pergi untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang memalukan tanpa peduli Mino meneriakinya untuk kembali._

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap pintu apartemen di depannya sambil menggumam samar berkali-kali.

Ketuk.

Tidak.

Ketuk.

Tidak.

Ketuk.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seungyoon menghela nafas samar, lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berharap bahwa alamat yang ia dapat dari Chanhyuk adalah alamat yang benar.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi nan kurus dengan mata yang terlampau sipit dengan pakaian berantakan.

"Seungyoon?" Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sambil berkata 'woah' dalam hati melihat sosok Seungyoon di depannya yang meneteng case gitar yang pastinya berisi gitar serta tas di punggungnya.

Bagaimana bisa Kang Seungyoon mendadak datang mengunjunginya?

Seungyoon mengulum senyum lalu meringis melihat ekspresi kaget orang di depannya.

"Halo Seunghoon hyung, aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

Pemuda itu, atau sebut ia Lee Seunghoon, hanya sanggup _speechless_.

Ada apa dengan Kang Seungyoon? Pemuda yang sudah lama tak muncul di hadapannya itu kini muncul bagai hantu tak diundang bahkan meminta menginap bersamanya. Sungguh tidak bisa diprediksi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

kenapa masih TBC padahal katanya twoshoot? jawabannya karena chapter dua itu kepanjangan jadi harus di bagi dua xD *dibalang sandal* gimana chapter ini? alurnya sangat lambat. nggak jelas. membosankan :v

btw maaf telah menelantarkan ffku ._. disini ada yang baca **limit** gak? maaf ya belum bisa lanjut soalnya masih dalam proses :/ kehidupan nyata author sungguh sibuk hingga nulis ff saja kadang nggak sempat. tapi tunggu aja ya :3 /author curcol/ *high heels melayang*

makasih lho yang udah review, ada juga ya yang mau baca ff abal gajelas begini :v *peluk*

 **melisabudiasih | harmiyunia | Harumi570 | Apriyaninurfad1 | Double BobB.I | diyahpark1004 | Afyb**

kritik saran atau hal yang kurang jelas bisa lewat PM.

kalo mau next chapter review ya :3

thank you :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPELESS**

| winner fanfiction | minyoon or songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| HOPELESS © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| twoshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(2b/2) how dare you did all of this to me?**

* * *

Seunghoon menatap Seungyoon gemas, ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memakan spaghetti yang dihidangkan Seunghoon beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kang Seungyoon memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkagum. Selain karena wajah anak baiknya yang menyimpan berjuta karakter tak terduga, begitu juga dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Ehm." deham Seunghoon, membuat Seungyoon mengadahkan kepala menatap kawan lamanya sambil tetap mengunyah spaghetti.

"Kwenapwa hwyung?" Seungyoon berkata setengah mengunyah, sebelum akhirnya menelan makanan di mulutnya dan berdehem sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seunghoon mengerjapkan mata.

Oh tidak. Kenapa Seungyoon jadi terlihat makin lucu kalau begini?

"Hyung! Kenapa?!" pekik Seungyoon kencang yang kemudian menggema di apartemen megah Seunghoon yang tergolong sepi, kecuali kalau kau hitung juga chihuahua kesayangan Seunghoon alias Lee Hee serta banyak binatang kecil nan random lainnya.

Seunghoon menggeleng, matanya yang memang sipit memicing, lalu menatap penuh selidik pada Seungyoon yang masih berwajah polos.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu sesungguhnya, Kang?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu berkat ulah pacarmu itu."

Keheningan tidak nyaman melanda.

Seunghoon menelan ludah, ia sadar kalau ucapannya barusan menggelapkan rona bahagia yang ada di wajah Seungyoon yang kini mendesah pelan tanda lelah yang teramar dibuat-buat.

"Hyung bolehkah aku tidur sekarang? Ini sudah malam." gumam Seungyoon lirih, pandangannya menunduk menolak bertemu dengan mata Seunghoon.

Seunghoon hanya bisa mengganguk pelan menyetujui, walau dirinya sendiri sedang disergap oleh rasa bersalah pada Seungyoon.

.

.

.

Seungyoon membuka matanya perlahan, lalu meraba meja nakas di kamar tamu yang ia tempati untuk mencari smartphone-nya.

Mata sipit miliknya melirik layar smartphone malas melihat 4 digit angka yang tertera di layarnya diikuti oleh dua huruf alfabet.

03.32 PM.

 _Shit_.

Tidur Seungyoon sungguh molor begini.

"Ah sial, aku kesiangan. Dan jangan bilang Seunghoon hyung pergi tanpa menyediakan makanan bagi tamunya ini." monolog Seungyoon yang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya.

Tadi malam Seunghoon sudah berpesan pada Seungyoon, bahwa ia harus tetap bekerja walau ia mendapatkan tamu teman lama yang sangat ia sayangi. Ketika Seungyoon bertanya apa yang Seunghoon lakukan sekarang, pria sipit itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab bahwa dirinya kini menjadi koreografer di YG sesuai dengan apa yang ia impikan.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Seungyoon berdiri di dekat wastafel dan mengeluarkan perlatan mandinya, lalu mengambil sikat gigi sebelum meletakkan pasta gigi disana.

Terus menggosok giginya, Seungyoon kini malah memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang ada di depannya.

Kulit yang terlampau pucat.

Mata sipit.

Dagu terlalu lancip.

Bibir terlalu tebal.

Lalu ia menunduk memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut boxer hitam sambil menggigit sikat giginya kesal.

Tuh, kan. Bahkan ia tidak ada semok-semoknya.

Terlalu kurus seperti lidi rapuh.

Ditengah lamunannya, seulas rupa menarik milik seseorang terlintas diotaknya, dan itu membuat Seungyoon berangan konyol, "Apa aku harus melakukan _plastic surgery_ agar aku bisa merebut hati Mino lagi?"

PLAK!

Seungyoon menampar pipinya sendiri lalu menggelengkan kepala berkali kali dengan cepat.

Tidak-tidak! Kim Jinwoo itu biasa saja, Kang! Lupakan Jinwoo hyung.

Sambil berkumur, Seungyoon bertukas dalam hati berusaha menekankan hal itu. Matanya kini menatap hampa ke refleksinya di kaca.

 _Apa Seunghoon hyung juga sepertiku saat kehilangan Jinwoo hyung?_

.

.

.

Selesai menggosok gigi dan berbenah diri pasca tidur cantiknya, Seungyoon menuju dapur apartemen Seunghoon dan mengobrak-abrik lemari es disana.

"Woah, kimchi!" seru Seungyoon girang melihat sekotak penuh kimchi yang menggiurkan.

Namun disaat matanya mendapati sekotak kimbap yang ada disebelah botol soju, serta satu cup besar es krim coklat, Seungyoon memekik kegirangan.

"FOODS! COME TO PAPA! HAHA!"

Namun matanya perlahan menyipit, ketika melihat sebuah kertas tebal yang disimpan di bawah cup es krim yang akan ia ambil.

Seungyoon tertawa perlahan.

Sungguh, Lee Seunghoon sungguh unik.

Diambilnya kertas tebal yang terlihat cantik itu sambil masih Seungyoon terhenti tepat ketika ia melihat sapuan warna hitam-silver pada kertas itu. Ditambah tulisan ' _Wedding Party'_ yang mencolok mata.

Song Minho-Kim Jinwoo.

Tangan Seungyoon bergetar perlahan, menyadari bahwa undangan ini teramat lecek untuk ukuran sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Terlebih lagi _post-it pink_ mencolok yang tertempel disana dengan hangeul rapi khas Song Minho.

 _ **Maafkan aku, Seunghoon hyung.**_

Sakit hati mendera hati Seungyoon. Pikirannya kacau ditambah dengan rasa mulas yang entah kenapa muncul.

Satu pertanyaan mencuat lagi.

Mino mengundang mantan Jinwoo hyung. Kenapa mantannya sendiri tidak?

Dan tanpa sadar, tangan kurus Seungyoon mengambil botol soju yang ada. Melupakan kimbap dan es krim coklat yang mulanya ia inginkan.

 _Che, fuck off all._

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan sunbae!"

"Jangan meleng, Hoon!"

Seunghoon memakai _coat_ kelabunya dengan cepat lalu segera bergerak keluar dari gedung YG. Entah kenapa saat ia mendapat firasat buruk yang ganjil.

Otaknya menerawang, membayangkan apa arti firasat buruknya. Karena jujur saja firasat Seunghoon itu biasanya benar.

 _Apa Lee Hee keracunan?_

 _Apa apartemenku kebakaran?_

 _Apa kulkasku meledak?_

 _Apa aku belum mematikan air sejak tadi pagi?_

Berbagai perkiraan menyelimuti otak Seunghoon sementara ia mengemudikan motor sportnya melewati jalanan malam Busan yang cukup padat saat ini.

 _Apa ada kucing masuk apartemennya?_

 _Apa komporku mendadak nyala dan meledak?_

 _Apa Lee Hee pup di atas snapback-ku?_

 _Apa..._

Seketika Seunghoon mengerjapkan matanya, firasat buruk kembali menjalar di tulang belakangnya menimbulkan gelenyar tidak nyaman.

 _Kang Seungyoon._

.

.

.

CKLEK!

"Seungyoonie?" gumam Seunghoon ketika ia sudah memasuki apartemennya yang terang benderang.

"Ho- _HIK_ -Hoon hyung?"

Seungyoon yang duduk di sofa depan bangkit sambil terhuyung mendekatinya. Spontan saja Seunghoon berjengit mundur, menyadari bahwa bau soju menguar dari Seungyoon.

Demi anjing beranak kucing, apa bocah ini baru saja minum soju simpanannya?

"Kau- _HIK_ -tidak sa- _HIK_ -denganku? Ke- _HIK_ -napa kau tidak- _HIK_ -mau kupeluk?" kata Seungyoon dengan nada melankonis dan pura-pura terisak melihat Seunghoon yang menghindar.

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau mabukmu itu merepotkan." gumam Seunghoon sambil memeluk Seungyoon yang malah terisak-isak tidak jelas entah karena tadi Seunghoon menolak dipeluk olehnya atau hal lain.

"Kang Seungyoon, sudahlah. Aku tahu kau lelah. Tidurlah sekarang." kata Seunghoon yang lalu mengusap punggung Seungyoon agar pemuda Kang itu berhenti menangis.

"Aku- _HIK_ -tiiidak maaa- _HIK_ -uuu~" racau Seungyoon sambil menggelayuti hoodie Seunghoon.

"Aish, jangan ngeyel, Yoon." gerutu Seunghoon, yang dihadiahi pukulan lemah di pundaknya sedetik setelahnya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU YOON!" Seunghoon mengerjapkan matanya mendengar teriakan mendadak Seungyoon yang mendengingkan telinga.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terduduk lemah di depan Seunghoon, membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan menemani cegukan yang samar-samar belum berhenti.

"Kau tahu hyung? Hatiku sakit. Kau diundang. Aku tidak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Mino? Apa karena aku masih mencintainya?" racau Seungyoon disertai tawa mengejek.

 _Yoon. Gawat._

Seunghoon terdiam. Menyadari apa kesalahahan yang telah ia perbuat dan menyebabkan Seungyoon seperti ini. Tawa sakratis Seungyoon kembali terdengar, disusul picingan mata mengejek ditengah mabuk yang membuat wajahnya diwarnai merah samar.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bukannya kau juga masih mencintai Kim Jin-"

Seunghoon tahu apa lanjutannya dan ia tidak mau dengar. Maka dari itu, Seunghoon menunduk, dan melumat kasar bibir pink merekah Kang Seungyoon, tanpa peduli rasa asin air mata bercampur ditengah ciuman tanpa perasaan itu.

.

.

.

 _"Mino." Seungyoon menggertakkan gigi sambil menarik ujung hoodie gelap yang dipakai Mino ketika pemuda itu sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan Jinwoo dan Seunghoon di depan ruang senat seusai rapat tahunan senat kampusnya._

 _"Yeah, Yoon? Ada apa?" ujar Mino lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada kekasihnya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah wrecked._

 _Mata merah sembab. Hidung merah. Pipi_ puffy _yang terlihat tirus._

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _Mino segera menyentuh pipi Seungyoon sekilas, lalu mengusapnya dengan gestur kasih sayang dan mengecup dahi Seungyoon, "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Seungyoon berjengit mundur ketika bibir tipis Mino menyentuh dahinya ia memicingkan matanya menatap Jinwoo dan Seunghoon dibelakang Mino yang memandangnya khawatir._

 _Dengan angkuh Seungyoon mengeluarkan amplop coklat besar yang ia sembunyikan dibalik coat maroon-nya lalu ia mengambil selembar kertas foto yang ada di dalamnya dan mengulurkannya pada Mino._

 _"Seorang Kakek berambut pirang menemuiku dan mengobrol denganku soal banyak hal. Ditambah lagi, ia membawakanku hadiah yang sungguh mengejutkanku, hingga aku ingin menangis rasanya." kata Seungyoon seolah bermonolog, dimatanya tercetak ekspresi kosong yang menyimbolkan kelelahannya menjalani hidup._

 _Kakek berambut pirang._

 _Mino memucat. Seungyoon tahu tangannya yang kini bergerak untuk mengambil apa yang diulurkan oleh Seungyoon itu bergetar._

 _"Aku bisa jelaskan ini, Yoon. Tolonglah..." kata Mino tanpa melihat seperti apa foto ditangannya karena ia sudah tahu itu apa._

 _Jelas saja foto itu ialah fotonya dengan Kim Jinwoo._

.

.

.

Seunghoon menggendong Seungyoon yang sudah terlelap seusai mabuknya menuju kamar tamunya. Diletakannya tubuh kurus Seungyoon perlahan sambil tersenyum miris.

Tangan kanan Seunghoon menggengam undangan Wedding Party Mino dan Jinwoo yang sudah semakin lecek erat-erat, sementara tangan kirinya mengusak poni tebal Seungyoon dengan lembut lalu memandangi teman di masa lalunya yang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Mungkin kita sama, Kang Seungyoon."

Seunghoon berhenti sesaat untuk menghela nafas, mengingat segala memori menyedihkan yang sering menghiasi mimpi buruknya.

"Sama-sama masih berharap pada mereka tanpa mau melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan mata." gumam Seunghoon.

Mata sipitnya kini membaca secara seksama undangan yang bahkan belum ia baca sejak undangan itu sampai di tangannya lewat Taehyun.

21 Januari.

Seunghoon memandang Seungyoon prihatin lalu mengecup kedua pipinya yang terdapat sisa tangisan mabuknya tadi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kini aku tahu seberapa beratnya itu untukmu, Seungyoonie."

Tidak diundang dan diadakan saat hari ulang tahunnya. Apa itu bukan siksaan secara tidak langsung baginya?

.

.

.

Seungyoon bangun dengan keadaan _hangover_ hebat yang membuatnya malas bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hei bangunlah. Aku sudah membuatkanmu pancake coklat, bukannya kau suka itu?"

Seungyoon menengok ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Seunghoon yang berdiri diambang pintu. Seungyoon mengernyit sesaat lalu pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Ah iya Seunghoon.

"Kau tidak lupa kau dimana bukan?" sinis Seunghoon yang menerbitkan cengiran polos di wajah Seungyoon.

Seunghoon memutar mata jengah, tanpa merubah posisi bersandarnya pada ambang pintu ia bertanya, "Apa kau masih pusing? Aku akan bawakan pancakenya kemari kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkan kasurmu."

Seungyoon baru saja akan menggeleng kalau saja kepalanya tidak terasa berputar hebat bagaikan bianglala festival.

 _Pusing sialan!_

"Kau masih pusing?" Kalimat itu dimaksudkan sebagai pertanyaan, tapi sesungguhnya itu adalah pernyataan.

"Akan kubawakan pancakenya untukmu kemari kalau begitu." lanjut Seunghoon sambil pergi yang membuat Seungyoon tersenyum lebar.

Dan setelah itu, Seunghoon kembali dengan sepiring pancake lezat dan segelas susu vanilla, yang makin memperlebar senyum Seungyoon diwajahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hn?" Seunghoon menyodorkan apa yang ada di tangannya pada Seungyoon yang menerimanya dengan segera.

"Kau baik sekali padaku! Ayo kita pacaran saja!" seru Seungyoon riang. Ditambah lagi cengiran lebar nan (sok) polosnya yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Seunghoon melotot.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengusak rambut Seungyoon lalu menyentil dahinya main-main.

"Terima kasih, Seungyoonie sayang. Tetapi hapuskan Kim Jinwoo dari hatiku baru kau bisa memasukinya." balas Seunghoon penuh candaan yang malah menggelapkan ekspresi Seungyoon dalam sekejap.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Seungyoon berujar lirih mengabaikan goncangan pusing yang makin besar di kepalanya.

"Ya, itulah mirisnya diriku, Seungyoonie." jawab Seunghoon pelan lalu meraih tangan Seungyoon yang tidak memegang garpu untuk memainkannya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Kita sama hyung. Kita sama."

.

.

.

 _"Yoon!"_

 _"_ Just shut your fucking mouth and stay away from me!" _bentak Seungyoon kasar sambil mendorong Mino yang menghalangi jalannya menuju perpustakaan._

 _"SONG MINHO!" Mino tetap tak goyah. Matanya malah menatap Seungyoon nanar tanpa berkata apapun._

 _Seungyoon jengah melihatnya. Tatapan itu sungguh menyebalkan._

 _Apa Seungyoon perlu dikasihani disaat seperti ini? Disaat segalanya terungkap begitu saja setelah empat tahun berlalu?_

 _"Kang Seungyoon. Maafkan aku."_

Tidak _._

 _"Aku sungguh minta maaf."_

Tidak _._

 _"Bukan maksudku menjadikanmu menjadi selingkuhanku."_

Bohong _._

 _"Aku hanya... kau tahu? Bosan dengan Jinwoo hyung. Dan saat itu kau sungguh mengalihkan duniaku."_

Ewh _._ Too cheesy _._

 _"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai Jinwoo hyung."_

 _...sama seperti aku mencintai Jinwoo hyung._

 _Seungyoon terkekeh dengan kekehan geli nan pahitnya mendengar pengakuan itu._

 _"Jadi begitu ya? Semudah itu kau melupakan tunangan tersayangmu?" seru Seungyoon keras tak peduli kini ia berada di dekat perpustakaan._

 _Mino menggertakkan gigi dan membela diri, "Jinwoo hyung juga berpacaran dengan Seunghoon hyung!"_

 _"ITU KARENA KAU BERSELINGKUH DI DEPAN MATANYA! SADARLAH SONG MINHO! SEMUA INI GARA GARA KAU!"_

 _Mino diam._

 _"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, Yoon." gumamnya lemah dengan nada lirih yang sejenak membuat Seungyoon kasihan._

 _Tidak, Yoon. Tidak._

 _Untuk apa kasihan?_

 _Hatimu lebih kasihan saat ini._

 _"Kau egois, Mino. Dan akibatnya kini kau membuatku terlihat seperti antagonis dalam sudut padang kakekmu." sembur Seungyoon penuh racun._

 _"Katanya aku ini pemuda penggoda tak tahu malu dan status." Seungyoon tertawa sejenak mengingat ucapan kakek itu._

Kau tak ada bedanya dengan kucing kampung licik yang memisahkan sepasang kucing anggora yang bahagia.

 _"Padahal cucunyalah yang penggoda seperti merak mencari pasangan. Benar benar realita yang sangat menyakitkan bila beliau mengetahui itu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pedih._

 _Mino terhenyak mendengarnya, ia berusaha meraih tangan Seungyoon yang kini gemetaran. Namun dalam sedetik tangannya itu ditepis dengan novel_ hardcover _ditangan Seungyoon._

 _"Aku tidak mau menjadi selingkuhanmu lag-"_

 _"Kau bukan, Yoon."_

 _Seungyoon mendecih. Song Minho memang punya otak yang terlalu keras seperti permata yang tidak pernah dipakai untuk berpikir._

 _"Aku iya, Song. Tanyakan pada setiap orang yang mengetahui ini dan itulah jawabannya. Aku ini se-ling-ku-han-mu."_

 _Seungyoon menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa detik._

 _Ia mencintai Mino._

 _Sungguh._

 _Tapi kenapa begini?_

 _Beginikah nasib yang telah digariskan padanya?_

 _"Kembalilah ke tunanganmu. Kau punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya walau kau tak akan bisa memperbaiki sakit hatiku dan Seunghoon hyung."_

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Seungyoon meninggalkan Busan dan kembali menjalani kehidupan sibuknya di Seoul. Seoul, yang kini ditutupi oleh butiran indah berwujud sesuatu berwarna putih dengan suhu rendah memang membuatnya rindu akan keadaannya yang berbeda dengan Busan.

Dengan malas-malasan Seungyoon menyeruput _hot chocolate_ nya sambil memandangi _view_ indah musim dingin kota Seoul lewat jendela besar di apartemennya.

"Kerjaan menumpuk ditengah ulang tahunku. Benar-benar ulang tahun yang buruk." gumam Seungyoon, jemarinya menyentuh embun dingin di jendela dan menuliskan sederetan hangul disana.

 _생일 축하 합니다_ _,_ _강승윤_

"Ah, aku terlihat seperti orang yang sangat miris." tawa Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri. Jemari panjangnya bergerak membentuk sederetan tulisan lagi.

 _Happy Wedding Song Minho-Kim Jinwoo_

 _God bless you_

Seungyoon memejamkan mata, menahan air mata yang siap mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Kepalanya ia telengkan memandangi cake ulang tahun yang ada di meja kerjanya dengan kondisi lilin yang masih menyala.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati mejanya, lalu meniup dua lilin berbentuk dua digit angka yang melambangkan umurnya dengan cepat sebelum menangkupkan tangan untuk berdoa.

 _Aku hanya ingin menyingkir dari kehidupan Song Minho sepenuhnya dan semoga pernikahannya dengan Jinwoo hyung juga bahagia._

Seungyoon berdoa dalam hati, kini airmatanya ia biarkan mengalir bersamaan dengan gelombang kesedihan yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Mengingat pada Mino.

Meningat semua hal membahagiakannya bersama Mino.

Seungyoon berjongkok menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya dan melanjutkan tangisan bodohnya disana.

Apa memang harapannya untuk bahagia musnah saat ini ketika seseorang yang ia harapkan kini sedang mengikat tali pernikahan di Paris sana?

.

.

.

Seusai ulang tahun tersensitifnya, hidup Kang Seungyoon berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi lebih normal.

Bahkan ia perlahan melupakan masa lalu kelamnya dalam hal cinta, dan mulai menyetujui saran Daesung untuk berkencan dengan sahabatnya.

Namanya Sandara Park. Model cantik yang mempunyai adik _overprotective_ bernama Park Sanghyun atau ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Thunder-karena menurutnya itu keren.

Namun jujur saja, Seungyoon hanya bisa menganggap Sandara sebagai kakaknya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadilah, Seungyoon hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada Daesung ketika bosnya itu bertanya soal bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sandara kini.

 _Dia baik. Tapi terlalu baik untukku._

Itu jawaban singkat Seungyoon yang bermakna 'Aku belum bisa melupakan Mino' sebelum pemuda Kang itu kabur dari dapur kantor agar Daesung tidak bertanya ala penginterogasi padanya.

Dan dua hari setelah pembicaraan itu dengan Daesung, Yunhyeong menampakkan wujudnya di kantor setelah menghilang sejak pertengahan Januari. Parahnya, pemuda berkulit putih itu segera merusuhi Seungyoon dengan wajah cerianya sejak matanya pertama kali melihat Seungyoon.

"HYUNGIEEE! AKU KANGEN!" pekik Yunhyeong lalu memeluk Seungyoon yang dari belakang yang mengakibatkan kopi kaleng dingin di tangan Seungyoon jatuh di lantai dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Song Yunhyeong! Mau apa kau?!"

"Memelukmu hyuuung~"

Seungyoon mengernyit jijik, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seungyoon dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pemuda berwajah _baby face_ yang kini cemberut seperti dugong kehilangan makanan.

"Aish! Jangan kabur hyung! Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu! Janji aku tidak akan memelukmu lagi!" seru Yunhyeong sambil mengejar Seungyoon yang keluar dari kantor sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yeah, simpan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." lirih Seungyoon cepat, lalu berpaling menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sendu.

 _Mungkin Yunhyeong hanya ingin bercerita bagaimana romantisnya pernikahan Mino dan Jinwoo._

Seungyoon menerka asal. Mengingat status Song Yunhyeong ialah sepupu Song Minho.

.

.

.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi sedari tadi. Sontak itu membuat Seungyoon mendesah kasar ditengah usahanya untuk tidur seusai mengerjakan desain seharian.

"Anak itu mau pinjam apa lagi, huh? Dasar menyebalkan." gumam Seungyoon mengumpati si tamu yang ia perkirakan ialah Hanbin. Mungkin pemuda _freak mickey mouse_ itu ingin meminta daun bawang untuk membuat _pajeon_ untuk Jiwon. Atau mungkin dia ingin meminjam _mixer_ untuk membuat cake coklat. _Who knows?_

Seungyoon terus menerka sambil berjalan dan berjengit karena bel pintu apartemennya terus dibunyikan tanpa ampun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Bahkan pintunya kini digedor tanpa ampun. Seungyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu mengumpat sekali lagi.

Itu pasti Hanbin, dasar tidak punya manner.

CKLEK!

"KALAU KAU MAU PINJAM PERALATAN MASAK UNTUK MENUNJANG HOBI SESAATMU ITU PINJAM BIBI HWANG! PERGI SAN-Oh? Ma-maaf, kukira kau Hanbin."

Seungyoon memucat. Mata sipitnya memandang sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman miring yang menyimpan banyak makna.

"Halo Yoon. Lama tidak berte-"

"Mino hyung! Apartemenku itu nomer 192 bukan 193! Cepat kemari!" Jiwon muncul dari belakang Mino dan melempar tatapan maaf kepada Seungyoon.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." cicit Seungyoon sambil tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat, hingga ia harus menggengam erat tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

 _Pergilah. Pergilah dengan Jiwon sekarang._

"Tujuanku kemari sebenarnya ingin menemui Seungyoon, bukan kau." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kembali tersenyum lebar pada Seungyoon.

Sial beribu sial.

Kenapa Mino tetap sama saja dengan kulit coklat menggoda, tubuh tegap dan senyuman _flirty_ yang persis seperti dulu?

"Ayolah, hyung! Kakekmu bisa marah kalau begini!" Jiwon menarik bahu Mino, berusaha menyeretnya agar menyingkir dari hadapan Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus bicara dengan Seungyoon!"

"Aish! Jangan buat ini menjadi drama hyung!"

"Semua ini sudah menjadi drama sejak dulu, Kim Jiwon." Mino menjawab dengan nada dingin. Seungyoon melirik _mantan_ nya itu sejenak, lalu terkekeh samar sebagai simbol ejekan.

"Semua ini memang drama dan endingnya sudah terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan para penonton. Si tokoh utama menikah dengan pasangannya, meninggalkan hati dua pemeran antagonis hancur tak berbekas." kata Seungyoon tenang, dalam sekejap menghentikan debat dihadapannya.

Seungyoon merasa segala emosi menguap di tubuhnya. Ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Mino saat ini juga.

"Kalau ini memang drama. Seharusnya kau tidak menemui si pemeran antagonis yang telah kau hancurkan hatinya. Berbahagialah dengan pasanganmu. Maka dari itu, mari kita jadikan pertemuan _accidental_ ini untuk berucap selamat tinggal."

Mino terpaku, begitu juga dengan Jiwon. Sementara Seungyoon menatap nanar lantai koridor apartemen yang ia tinggali untuk menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya.

"Seung-"

"Selamat ting..."

"-YOON!"

"...gal, Song Minho. Berbahagialah dengan kehidupanmu."

BRAK!

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Tolonglah, Yoon."

Seungyoon menggebrakkan pintu dan langsung membiarkan kristal bening dimatanya keluar. Bahkan ia mengabaikan apa yang diucapkan Mino disaat terakhir dengan nada memohon yang teramat sangat.

 _Bohong. Seungyoon tahu itu bohong._

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"KANG SEUNGYOON! KELUARLAH! ADA YANG INGIN AKU KATAKAN PADAMU!"

 _Abaikan itu._

 _Abaikan._

"Hiduplah dengan normal, Yoon. Kau sudah berucap selamat tinggal pada Mino." gumam Seungyoon lirih lalu menatap sendu ke arah pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

Seungyoon tertawa liar, diseretnya Yunhyeong yang juga setengah mabuk menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki yang terbilang ramai untuk malam hari.

"Yun- _HIK_ -ay- _HIK_ -yo-kita- _HIK_..."

"Kau ngomong apa sih hyuuung? Ahaha aku senaaang! Lain kali kita harus minum bersama laaagi! Dan lupakan masalah yang menimpa kitaaa!"

Racauan Yunhyeong membuat otak Seungyoon samar-samar mengingat obrolan mereka tadi siang yang membawa mereka menuju Bar seusai bekerja.

 _Mino yang sudah menika menemuiku lalu mengakui bahwa ia mencintaiku serta memaksa ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Aku sebenarnya ingin, Yun. Aku masih sangat mencintai orang bodoh itu._

 _Junhoe melamar Donghyuk didepanku seusai Pernikahan Mino hyung dan Jinu hyung. Aku patah hati hyung. Kau tahu aku sudah lebih lama berada di sisi Junhoe dibandingkan lelaki itu?_

Apa mereka sama-sama bernasib buruk dalam hal cinta?

"Kau- _HIK_ -tau Yunhyeongie- _HIK_?" Seungyoon mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan disampingnya sambil terus merangkul Yunhyeong yang berjalan sambil terhyung walau keadaanya tak jauh beda dari Yunhyeong.

"Apaaa~ Waaah! LIHAT ITU PESAWAAAAT!" racau Yunhyeong dan disambut oleh kekehan gila Seungyoon.

Kepala Seungyoon berdenyut kencang.

 _Uh, uh. Kasur. Seungyoon butuh kasur._

"Lupakan saj- _HIK_ -ja Junho bod- _HIK_ -doh i- _HIK_ -tu!" gumam Seungyoon cukup keras yang dihadiahi pukulan lemah dari Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia memutar mata ditengah ketidak sadarannya dan menyahut Seungyoon, "Junhoe hyuuung! Go Junhoe bukan Junhooo!"

"Terse- _HIK_ -raaah~"

Seungyoon memicingkan matanya. Ini sudah sampai di perempatan dekat apartemennya. Dan itu artinya kasurnya sebentar lagi berada di genggamannnya.

Sambil menunggu _traffic light_ bagi penyebrang jalan menampakkan warna hijau, Seungyoon menatap hampa jalanan di depannya dan mengabaikan racauan gila Yunhyeong yang mulai bercampur isakan.

Seungyoon mencengkram baju di dadanya erat.

Kenapa rasa sakit ini belum hilang? Bahkan kini rasa sakit itu ditambah oleh pusing berat yang menyakitkan.

 _Lupakan Mino. Lupakan Mino._

Seungyoon mendenggung. Matanya yang mulai kabur melihat seberkas cahaya terang yang bergerak tak terkendali, sebelum menuju kearahnya dan semakin besar.

Apa ini nyata?

"Woaaah! Kembang apiiii!" Yunhyeong berseru ceria(sekaligus gila) sambil bertepuk tangan riang. Oh, sepertinya Yunhyeong melihatnya. Kalau begitu ini bukan halusinasi.

Sedetik kemudian cahaya itu terasa makin dekat.

BRUAK!

Seketika semua berjalan dengan cepat.

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai tubuh Seungyoon, yang membuat tubuhnya melayang sesaat sebelum jatuh dengan keras bahkan hingga belakang kepalanya terbentur keras dan bunyi _krak_ menyakitkan terdengar dari tubuh dan kakinya.

Bau anyir besi merebak, kepala Seungyoon makin berputar, pandangannya meredup perlahan. Telinganya terasa sakit mendengar bermacam pekikan disekitarnya. Ah, bukan hanya telinganya. Kini perlahan Seungyoon merasa tubuhnya sakit sekaligus mati rasa perlahan-lahan.

 _Apa sudah waktunya?_

 _Kenapa begitu cepat?_

Nafas Seungyoon tersendat kasar. Pandangannya yang meredup perlahan mulai digantikan oleh kegelapan pekat dan telinganya serasa tuli tanpa sebab. Dan pada akhirnya, jantungnya berdetak untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _Mungkin inilah nasibku._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

aku tahu ini drama :'(

aku tahu ini endingnya aneh :'(

tapi ah sudahlah :')

dan... jangan _bash_ aku gara gara ending mengecewakan ini v: /sembunyi dibalik june/

ditengah _writer block,_ aku kepikiran minyoon dan / _insert: sfx atomic bomb/_ jadilah ending hopeless yang teramat asdfghjkl v:

buat yang udah follow-fav-jadi silent reader-review makasih yaaa /hug/ bener bener penyemangat buat ngelanjutin ff macam beginian :'))))

btw ada yang mau epilog? soalnya ada rencana nih :') biar gak mengecewakan readers sekalian /dibalang rame-rame/ kalau mau epilog bilang ya lewat review apa PM :)))

 _for the (maybe) last chapter, mind for review?_

thank you,

dumb-baby-lion :)))

ps: berhubung authornya igot7 jadi... #KYUMGRATULATIONS :))) BROWNIE BIASKU SAYANG SINI AKU PELUK :3 SEMOGA PARTMU DIKASIH BANYAK SAMA PAPI JYP :3 SUKSES SELALU SAMA GOT7 YAAA :3

ps2: berhubung author incle jadi... PAPI YG PLIS WINNER KAMBEK DOOOONG :((( KANGEN NIH SAMA MAS MAS GANTENG YANG ABIS BIKIN IG ITUUU :(

ini kepanjangan.

sekali lagi, makasih semuaaa~ maaf kalau mengecewakan /cry dipojokan/


	4. Epilogue

**HOPELESS**

| winner fanfiction | minyoon or songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| HOPELESS © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| twoshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(epilogue) through the eyes of another**

* * *

"Jinu hyuuung~"

"AAK!"

Jinwoo memekik seperti wanita dan nyaris menjatuhkan wadah adonan ditangannya ketika tangan yang jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya melingkari pinggangnya.

" _Morning_ , hyung!" Mino berkata ceria lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening Jinwoo sebelum mencomot sebuah _pancake_ coklat yang baru saja dibuat Jinwoo.

"SONG MINHO!" Jinwoo memekik kesal lalu menodong pemuda berkulit cokelat itu dengan spatula di tangannya setelah ia letakkan mangkuk adonan _pancake_.

Cengiran polos terbit di wajah Mino, ketika dengan santainya pemuda Song itu kembali mencomot _pancake_ dan mengunyahnya bagai babi kelaparan. Semua itu membuat Jinwoo sengit lalu mengomel sambil merengut, "Jangan asal comot, Song."

Entah kenapa hari ini Jinwoo jauh lebih sensitif seperti anak gadis yang peralatan _make-up_ nya dicuri oleh maling kurang kerjaan. Seolah segalanya terasa salah walau sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kenapa? Apa bedanya kalau aku mencomotnya dengan aku memakannya dengan garpu di piring? Rasanya tetap sama bukan?" Mino menyahut tanpa dosa dan kembali mencuri satu potong _pancake_ dan memakannya.

"Mino, tolonglah..." Jinwoo mulai lelah. Ia hanya ingin sarapan _pancake_ coklat dengan bahagia bersama Mino. Bukannya _pancake_ buatannya dicomoti oleh pria yang berstatus suami sahnya itu.

Mino menyeringai.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya sambil masih berwajah (sok) polos. Mino perlahan berjalan mendekati Jinwoo dengan senyum _flirty_ yang sontak membuat Jinwoo gugup.

"Jadi menurutmu _pancake_ itu harus dimakan secara benar, bukan?" Mino mendekat dan memerangkap Jinwoo yang berposisi di depan kompor.

"Mi-minggir!" Pipi Jinwoo memanas ketika hembusan nafas Mino perlahan terasa ditelinganya. Perut Jinwoo terasa tergelitik geli dan perasaan bahagia membumbung tinggi melihat Mino menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Jinwoo.

Sedikit lagi.

Mino menjilat bibir tipisnya lalu menatap sensual ke arah Jinwoo yang lalu menggelapkan rona merah di pipinya. " _Pancake_ harus dimakan di atas piring. Begitu pula dengan dirimu yang harus dimakan diatas ran- _WHAT_?!"

Mino seketika menarik diri dari Jinwoo dan memekik panik, yang membuat pemuda yang lebih tua mengerjap bingung tak paham apa yang terjadi.

Namun ketika bau pahit menyergap hidung mancungnya, Jinwoo berbalik dan memandang ngeri pemandangan mengerikan berwujud teflon cantik yang ternoda _pancake_ gosong.

"TIDAAAK!"

Jadilah, sesi sarapan yang dibayangkan Jinwoo akan tenang nan tentram hancur akibat teflon cantik hadiah dari Nyonya Song yang ternoda kerak hitam lengket yang menjijikkan.

.

.

.

Jinwoo, sebagai lelaki yang berperan sebagai istri yang baik, mencuci peralatan makan sisa sarapan _wrecked_ tadi pagi terutama teflon cantik dari Nyonya Song, yang harus segera semengkilat baru sebelum Nyonya Song berkunjung kemari.

Jinwoo memandangi teflon itu sejenak. Teringat apa perkataan Nyonya Song saat menghadiahkan teflon ini padanya beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan Mino.

 _Mino sangat suka pancake coklat. Mungkin ini sedikit childish, tapi terkadang ia tidak mau sarapan selain pancake coklat._

Jinwoo ingat tepat setelah perkataan Nyonya Song, ia langsung belajar memasak dari Bibi Hwang, seorang ibu baik hati yang merupakan mantan tetangga Jinwoo yang tinggal seorang diri di apartemen saat kuliah.

"Ah apartemen itu~ Kapan-kapan aku harus mengunjungi Bibi Hwang lagi dan membawakannya pancake buatanku." monolog Jinwoo sambil bersenandung dan menggosok teflon.

 _DRRT!_

 _Smartphone_ miliknya yang Jinwoo letakkan di dekat wastafel bergetar perlahan. Jinwoo meliriknya lalu dengan teledornya mengambil _smartphone_ itu tanpa peduli benda canggih itu akan basah.

 _Oh, dari Donghyukie, apa ia ingin mengabarkan pernikahannya dengan Junhoe?_

DEG!

Mata rusanya seketika melebar melihat sederetan kata yang dikirimkan untuknya. Lututnya melemas layaknya jeli dan rasa panik menghantui dirinya.

 _Yunhyeong hyung menjadi korban kecelakaan kemarin malam di dekat perempatan Apartemen Jiwon hyungie. Sekarang ia sedang kritis di SNUH._

Jinwoo menggigit bibirnya. Membayangkan sahabat dekatnya kini terbaring lemah dengan segala peralatan kedokteran yang terhubung padanya.

 _Kemarilah hyung. Cepatlah._

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jinwoo segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil _coat-_ nya untuk segera pergi ke SNUH.

 _Tenang Jinwoo. Tenang._

 _Yunhyeong baik-baik saja._

Jinwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menggengam tangannya sendiri yang kini bergetar hebat ketika ingin meraih _coat beige_ -nya dari gantungan baju.

 _Tenanglah Kim Jinwoo._

.

.

.

"MINO!"

Jinwoo berseru sambil berjalan cepat dan memakai coatnya. Masa bodoh dengan rambutnya yang masih mencuat kesana kemari. Yunhyeong yang terpenting.

Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menuju Mino yang seingatnya berada di ruang tengah menonton televisi dan segera memintanya untuk mengantarkan Jinwoo dengan segera ke SNUH.

"Song Minho! Apa kau tau kalau Yunhyeongie kec-"

Langkah Jinwoo seketika terhenti, begitu pula dengan ucapannya saat mendengar isakan berantakan yang menyakitkan hati begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah.

 _Mino..._

Jinwoo berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Mino duduk menghadap televisi dan isakan itu kini makin keras.

 _... menangis?_

 _Kenapa?_

Apa Mino sudah mengetahui berita kritisnya Yunhyeong?

Mata Jinwoo beralih ke layar televisi yang sedang ditonton Mino ketika isakan Mino makin menjadi-jadi. Bahu Jinwoo seketika menengang mendengar apa yang dikatakan reporter berita itu.

 _ **/-celakaan semalam disebabkan oleh sopir taksi mabuk yang tidak dapat mengendalikan taksinya, sehingga taksi yang ia kendarai oleng dan menabrak sekumpulan warga di trotoar yang akan menyebrang jalan. Hingga saat ini dapat dipastikan terdapat 5 korban luka-luka, 2 korban kritis dan 1 korban meninggal. Korban meninggal atas nama Kang Seungyoon, 25 tahun. Seora-/**_

Isakan Mino terdengar makin tidak terkendali. Jinwoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat foto Seungyoon dengan senyuman khasnya terpampang di televisi.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Jinwoo, hatinya bergetar hebat ketika ia melihat Mino kini meratapkan sebuah nama yang berhasil menyayat hatinya.

"K-kang Se-seungyoon... kembalilah padaku..."

.

.

.

 _Jinwoo menunduk menatap sneakersnya._

 _Berpura-pura seolah ia tidak berada diantara tiga orang yang sedang diliputi amarah yang tidak kecil._

 _Tuan Besar Song memicing pada Mino yang menolak menatap ke depan sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah._

 _"SONG MINHO! TATAPLAH KAKEKMU!"_

 _Mino masih saja menatap ke arah jendela seolah itu ialah pemandangan paling menarik di dunia. Mengindahkan teriakan tajam dari kakeknya._

 _"Song Minho, dengarkan kakekmu. Jangan bertingkah memalukan di hadapan Jinwoo." Tuan Song angkat bicara, kali ini menyebut nama Jinwoo yang masih menatap sneakersnya._

 _Mino mendecih perlahan mendengarnya._

 _"Jangan mendecih! Kendalikan tata kramamu!" seru Tuan Besar Song disusul gebrakan meja satu kali._

 _Jinwoo menggigit bibir ketakutan._

 _Sungguh mengerikan._

 _Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?_

 _"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menyingkirkan pemuda_ vampire _selingkuhanmu itu dari hadapanmu." Tuan Besar Song bertanya dengan datar. Mendengarnya, Jinwoo mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ia yakin pemuda_ vampire _yang dimaksud ialah pemuda berbibir_ plump _sahabat dekat Seunghoon._

 _Kang Seungyoon._

 _Hening._

 _Jinwoo mengangkat kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Mino kini menunduk penuh penyesalan dihadapan Tuan Besar Song dan Tuan Song seolah kemarahannya tadi menguap begitu saja._

 _"Ja-jangan... Ti-tidak... K-kang Se-seungyoon... kembalikan dia pa-padaku..."_

 _Jinwoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas dan hatinya kini bagaikan remuk memjadi beberapa bagian mendengar orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati meratapkan sebuah nama yang bukan namanya._

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jinwoo batal pergi ke SNUH.

Jadilah Jinwoo pergi ke SNUH keesokan harinya disaat Yunhyeong sudah menyelesaikan operasinya dan sadar (Jinwoo baru saja mendapat informasinya dari Donghyuk dan itu membuatnya makin bersemangat menjenguk sahabatnya).

TOK! TOK!

Jinwoo mengetuk pintu kamar tamu yang kini dipakai Mino untuk menyendiri. Sejak berita kematian Kang Seungyoon sampai ke telinga mereka berdua, Mino menjadi murung dan memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu untuk mengurung diri disana.

Itu semua membuat Jinwoo merasa kesepian sekaligus sakit hati di tengah kemewahan apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak? Suami sahnya terus merapalkan nama orang lain yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya serta mengabaikan pasangannya sendiri.

Rasa sakitnya sungguh perih, sama seperti bila kau diselingkuhi di depan mata kepalamu. Ah, bukannya dulu Mino pernah melakukan itu? Oke abaikan.

 _Aku Kim Jinwoo dan aku tegar._

"Mino?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jinwoo tahu Mino pasti sedang meratap di dalam sana.

"Mino, aku akan ke SNUH menjenguk Yunhyeong yang baru saja kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jinwoo tersenyum samar menahan sakitnya diabaikan. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika ia mendengar isakan samar dari dalam sana.

 _Kau masih meratapinya, huh?_

Jinwoo mengusap butiran air yang mulai menetes sambil melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar tamu.

 _Atau mungkin kau masih mencintainya?_

.

.

.

"Ah! Jinwoo hyung!" seruan Yunhyeong terdengar ceria dan itu membuat Jinwoo tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Melihat Yunhyeong terbaring di ruangan berbau _desinfektan_ menyengat dengan tangan tertancap infus serta perban di beberapa sisi.

"Astaga hyung! Jangan menangisiku!" ujar Yunhyeong yang langsung membuat Jinwoo mengerjapkan matanya menyetop butir airmatanya yang kembali keluar.

" _Yaa_! Aku ini benar-benar khawatir akan keadaanmu! Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Jinwoo mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping ranjang Yunhyeong lalu memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang tergolong ceria ditengah kulit pucatnya.

"Aku baik-baik sajaaa~"

CTAK!

Jinwoo menyentil dahi Yunhyeong perlahan.

"AUW! Kenapa 'sih hyung? Kau lupa kalau aku baru saja dioperasi?" keluh Yunhyeong kesal. Jinwoo memutar mata jengah, walau sebenarnya ia tak tega juga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceria ini? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan ternyata kau... Ah sudahlah! Dan lagipula bagaimana bisa kau kecelakaan?!" cerocos Jinwoo yang disambut tawa geli Yunhyeong.

"Kau belum lihat _Breaking News_ tentang kecelakaanku?"

Jinwoo menggeleng pelan, keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya. Entah kenapa otaknya teringat akan berita tentang kematian Seungyoon kemarin malam.

"A-apa kecelakaanmu itu disebabkan oleh supir taksi yang mabuk?" Jinwoo bertanya dengan lirih yang menyebabkan Yunhyeong terpaku sejenak.

Seketika keceriaan Yunhyeong memudar. Kini dia tersenyum sendu sambil menerawang jendela luar. Jinwoo memandangnya, lalu meraih tangannya untuk menggegamnya erat.

"Seungyoon hyung meninggal hyung. Kalau saja aku tidak mengajaknya ke bar untuk minum itu tidak akan terjadi." Isakan lirih keluar dari bibir Yunhyeong. Jinwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri dari serangan perasaan sedih yang menghantamnya.

 _Kang Seungyoon... lagi?_

"Itu bukan salahmu, Yun. Itu semua sudah menjadi takdirnya."

Jinwoo memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mereka berdua pecah dalam tangisan pilu di pagi yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

PUSH!

Dengan tangan kecilnya Jinwoo meraih cup kopi yang kini terisi dengan kopi susu dan meraih sebuah sugar pack sebelum duduk di salah satu bangku panjang khas rumah sakit.

Tatapan kosong Jinwoo jatuh pada putihnya lantai serta dinding di sekitarnya. Sementara otaknya menerawang segala kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

 _Mino meratapi Seungyoon._

 _Yunhyeong yang merasa bersalah akan kematian Seungyoon._

Jinwoo menyeruput kopinya perlahan dan membiarkan minuman sarat kafein itu mengisi lambungnya yang kosong.

 _Apa hidupku akan selalu diikuti oleh nama 'Kang Seungyoon'?_

"-mpun! Batalkan meetingnya! Aku harus segera menghadiri pemakaman Seungyoon setelah ini."

Sebuah suara mengusik pemikiran Jinwoo. Jinwoo menengok menuju sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria berjas hitam gelap yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yunhyeong dan sedang berbicara pada _smartphone_ di telinganya.

 _Tunggu. Seungyoon? Pemakaman?_

"Kang Seungyoon itu anak buah kesayanganku dan masa bodoh dengan meeting itu. Sudah, ya. Aku harus segera kesana." Pria itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon. Jinwoo menatap pria itu sejenak ketika sebuah ide gila muncul di otaknya.

 _Apa aku bisa menumpang dengannya dan menghadiri pemakaman Seungyoon?_

Jinwoo mengangguk samar akan pemikirannya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah cepat mengejar pria berjas hitam yang akan memasuki lift untuk pergi dari lantai ini.

Ditepuknya pundak pria itu perlahan, membuat pria itu menengok dengan wajah terganggu yang membuat Jinwoo sesaat merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, apakah Anda kolega Kang Seungyoon? Maaf saya tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Anda tadi. Tapi apabila memang benar Anda akan menghadiri pemakaman Kang Seungyoon, bolehkah saya ikut?"

TING!

Terdengar suara yang menandakan lift sudah sampai di lantai ini. Namun pria di depan Jinwoo ini diam tak bergerak dengan mata lurus memandang Jinwoo.

Terlihat dari matanya ia sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jinwoo.

Mata pria itu menyipit memandang Jinwoo tidak nyaman. Jinwoo tersenyum canggung sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu.

"Saya Kim Jinwoo, teman semasa kuliah Kang Seungyoon yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." kata Jinwoo dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

Ya.

Lama tidak bertemu bila dua kali pertemuannya dengan Seungyoon di kompleks apartemen Hanbin tidak dihitung sebagai pertemuan.

.

.

.

Namanya Kang Daesung dan ia adalah atasan Seungyoon dalam pekerjaannya sebagai Desainer bidang Interior (Jinwoo diam-diam senang mendengarnga, karena ia tahu pekerjaan itu selalu menjadi impian Seungyoon).

Pria berkulit coklat dengan hidung unik itu mengemudikan mobilnya cukup cepat. Sementara Jinwoo yang duduk di _front seat_ disampingnya memainkan jemarinya canggung sambil menatap jalanan di luar sana.

"Jadi... Jinwoo-ssi, apa kau akrab dengan Seungyoon?" Daesung membuka pembicaraan dengan basa-basi.

Jinwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup, lalu dengan tergagap ia mengatakan jawaban yang sarat akan keraguan. Hubungannya dengan Seungyoon bisa dibilang cukup membingungkan. Mereka berteman karena Seunghoon dan berkat Mino mereka berpisah. Seungyoon membencinya, tapi Jinwoo tidak. Dan selama pertemanan mereka, sejujurnya mereka tidak bisa dibilang akrab.

"Uhm... mu-mung.. Ah maksudku ti... Oh! Ya! Aku dan Seungyoon itu akrab. Kami cukup akrab!"

Daesung terkekeh pelan. Jinwoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, malu akan kegugupannya yang tidak jelas ini.

"Mungkin kau tidak begitu akrab dengan Seungyoon, tapi aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pemakamannya. Pasti ia bahagia." kata Daesung lalu tersenyum kecil. Jinwoo menerawang sesaat, ia yakin pria ini sangat menyayangi Seungyoon seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu suram, apalagi sejak ulang tahunnya. Aku yakin ia juga sedang didera masalah cinta. Seungyoon selalu melindur soal 'ditinggal menikah' beberapa hari ini dan mungkin masalah itu membuatnya lebih sering berkunjung ke bar dekat apartemennya." lanjut Daesung tanpa menyadari tubuh Jinwoo menegang defensif.

"Ah benarkah?" Jinwoo hanya sanggup merespon dengan lirihan pelan yang nyaris tanpa suara. Memikirkan bagaimana lemahnya Seungyoon semenjak hari pernikahannya dengan Mino.

 _Mungkin Yunhyeong benar,_ Jinwoo membatin. _Tak seharusnya aku menyetujui pilihan Mino soal tanggal pernikahan itu._

Namun apa pun yang terjadi, Jinwoo tahu Seungyoon pasti akan tersakiti.

.

.

.

 _"21 Januari."_

 _Seketika semua orang yang ada di tempat itu melotot pada Mino secara terang-terangan. Yang dipelototi hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, seolah tanggal yang barusan ia sebutkan adalah tanggal biasa._

 _Yah, memang tanggal biasa, sih._

 _"Minho." Datar, dingin, dan penuh teguran._

 _"Ada apa, eomma? Apa yang salah dengan 21 Januari? Aku selaku ingin menikah dalam suasana musim dingin yang sakral. Apalagi ini di Paris. Pasti indah!" seru Mino_ excited _tanpa peduli tatapan tidak suka dari orang di sekitarnya._

 _"Kalau begitu pilih 22 Januari." gumam Danah malas. Gadia yang merupakan satu-satunya saudara Mino dan memiliki rupa secantik angsa putih berambut hitam panjang itu masih melotot kesal pada Mino._

 _Mino balik melotot lalu menggeleng tidak setuju. Bibirnya lalu berucap ngotot seolah keputusannya itu ialah keputusan final, "Tidak bisa. Harus 21 Januari."_

 _Tanpa belas kasih, Danah melempar bantal sofa yang ada di pangkuannya ke wajah Mino yang menghasilkan erangan kesal. Wajahnya mengeras saat ia bertanya dengan tajam pada Mino, "Apa esensimu memilih tanggal itu, Oppa? Segeralah_ move on _dan hargai Jinwoo Oppa."_

 _"Aku menghargai Jinwoo hyung, Song Danah. Jangan berkata ngawur. Lagipula esensiku memilih tanggal itu ialah sebagai penghormatan pada Seungyoon." kata Mino menjelaskan, Jinwoo menggigit bibir mendengarnya ketika ia rasa hatinya serasa tersayat kecil._

 _"Jangan sebut nama itu dihadapan Eomma, Song Minho." tegur Nyonya Song masih dengan nada datar penuh atensi negatif akan ucapan Mino. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pungging Jinwoo yang duduk disebelahnya._

 _"Maafkan Minho, Jinwoo sayang. Minho memang tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu secara matang." kata Nyonya Song pada Jinwoo yang hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum canggung._

 _"Astaga eomma! Aku memikirkan ini secara matang! Aku memilih tanggal 21 Januari memang karena itu hari spesial bagi Seungyoon, tapi aku juga sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan mengundangnya." ujar Mino defensif yang sontak membuat orang di sekitarnya terpaku kaget._

 _"Apa perkataanku salah?"_

 _"Jangan bercanda, Mino! Aku mengundang Seunghoon dan kenapa kau tidak mau mengundang Seungyoon?" Jinwoo angkat bicara pada akhirnya._

 _Mino menatap Jinwoo dengan tatapan lembut sebelum tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu hyung. Aku tahu kau tidak akan nyaman dengannya, begitu juga dengan Eomma dan Danah."_

 _Jinwoo hanya bisa terdiam walau hatinya mengiyakan. Otaknya lalu mengingat bagaimana Nyonya Song bertindak apabila nama Seungyoon keluar dari bibir Mino._

 _Ah._

 _"Jadi untuk menghormati Seungyoon, bolehkah aku memilih hari ulang tahunnya sebagai hari pernikahan kita?" tanya Mino lembut, yang menbuat Jinwoo tanpa sadar menyetujuinya dengan senyum merekah di wajah._

 _Toh, apa salahnya?_

 _Seketika tak ada yang berkomentar menyuarakan ketidak setujuan ketika Mino dan Jinwoo telah sepakat. Kecuali Yunhyeong yang kini mencibir kesal pada Mino._

 _"Aku benar-benar tidak setuju! Jelas keputusan ini malah makin menyakiti Seungyoon hyung." respon Yunhyeong terdengar terganggu._

 _Geleng._

 _"Tidak Yunhyeongie, Seungyoon tidak akan tersakiti. Dia itu kuat."_

.

.

.

Jinwoo benar-benar berterima kasih pada Daesung.

Berkat pria itu Jinwoo berhasil berdoa dan meminta maaf pada Seungyoon secara langsung walau Seungyoon tak akan bisa merespon bagaimana pun caranya.

Ditambah, Jinwoo juga bertemu dengan teman-temannya semasa kuliah dahulu yang turut melayat dan juga beberapa orang yang Jinwoo kenali sebagai teman SMA Mino.

Pyo Jihoon misalnya, yang datang dengan coat abu-abu gelap bersama pria mungil berkacamata. Jihoon menyapa Jinwoo sambil bertanya soal dimanakah Mino. Sontak saja, pertanyaan itu membuat Jinwoo menggumam gugup dan beralibi bahwa ia harus segera pergi saat itu juga.

Jinwoo sudah selesai berdoa, namun ia memilih untuk berdiri di belakang Nyonya Kang yang terus terisak tanpa henti sambil menggumamkan nama Seungyoon. Tanpa ia sadari, pandangannya pada foto Seungyoon yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya mengabur oleh air mata.

Cara Nyonya Kang dan Mino dalam meratapkan Seungyoon sungguh menyentuh hati kecilnya.

 _Apabila disaat yang meninggal adalah aku, akankah ada orang yang meratapiku dengan cara seperti itu?_

"Jinwoo? Apa itu kau?"

Suara khas terdengar memasuki telinganya, cepat-cepat Jinwoo mengusap air matanya dan menengok memastikan siapa yang berbicara walau sesungguhnya Jinwoo sendiri yakin siapa yang memanggilnya.

Pasti itu Lee Seunghoon.

"Ah, Seunghoon. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?" serak Jinwoo pada pria bermantel hitam gelap dihadapannya dengan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan mata bulan sabitnya.

Pra itu, Lee Seunghoon, tersenyum samar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka sisa air mata Jinwoo dengan saputangannya.

"Siapa lagi teman Seungyoon yang terlalu naif hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia menghadiri pemakaman dengan coat pink terang?" Sontak Jinwoo menundukkan pandangan menatap pakaiannya dan rona malu menyebar di pipi porselennya ketika menyadari bahwa pakaiannya jauh dari kata cocok untuk _dress code_ dalam acara pemakaman.

"Ma-maaf." cicit Jinwoo sambil masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Pantas saja tadi ada yang memandangiku seolah aku ini tidak waras._

"Ahaha, _that's not a big deal_. Lagipula siapa peduli? Oh, iya, hyung, apa kau ada waktu senggang setelah ini? Ada yang ingin aku obrolkan denganmu." sahut Seunghoon ringan.

Jinwoo terdiam, menimbang tawaran menggiurkan itu walau sesungguhnya ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Dilihatnya Seunghoon kini tersenyum lebar dan itu sukses membuat Jinwoo tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' walau pun hanya lewat sebuah gelengan.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Seunghoon membawa Jinwoo ke kedai kopi favoritnya di Seoul yang dikelola oleh sahabat dekatnya yang semasa kuliah dulu dijuluki _Sweg Chicken_ oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Ini kedai kopi milik Jae?" Terdengar keterkejutan sekaligus kekaguman di suara Jinwoo ketika pria itu memandang dengan tertarik interior kedai dengan tema _hipster_ yang berbau khas kopi matang ini.

"Aah~ aku pikir ia akan membuka gerai ayam setelah lulus kuliah." cetus Jinwoo polos yang membuat tawa Seunghoon berderai.

Setelah memesan dua gelas _Frapé_ beserta dua piring _macaroons_ , Seunghoon mengajak Jinwoo duduk di sisi kanan kedai kopi ini, yang merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk memandangi jalanan padat siang hari di Seoul.

Sesaat keheningan canggung meliputi mereka berdua.

Seunghoon berdeham pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan aura awkward disekitarnya dan _mantan pacarnya_ sambil memandang wajah mantannya itu diam-diam.

Jinwoo masih sama saja sejak hari pernikahannya itu. Masih sama cantiknya seperti malaikat yang baru saja lahir ke dunia.

 _PLAK_!

Seunghoon menampar dirinya dalam hati, sambil menggelengkan kepala agar pujian-pujiannya pada Jinwoo hilang dari otaknya.

 _Ingat, Lee Seunghoon. Ingat. Dia itu suami orang._

"Ah, Jinwoo? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat... lelah." komentar Seunghoon lalu menyesap _Frapé_ yang wanginya menggoda untuk diminum. Dilihatnya Jinwoo mengangguk samar sambil mengusap wajahnya yang dihiasi kantung mata.

"Buruk. Aku lelah menghadapi semua ini." sahut Jinwoo sambil memainkan salah satu _macaroons_ di piringnya.

"Hey, kau sudah _honeymoon_ dengan Mino, bukan? Seharusnya pasangan baru itu kini sedang dalam masa berbahagia!" Seunghoon berkomentar penuh candaan walau sebenarnya hatinya terasa penuh racun ketika berucap. Katakan Seunghoon ialah bagian dari bangsa hipokrit. Tapi yang ia inginkan hanyalah Jinwoo yang berwajah ceria bukannya Jinwoo yang sesuram ini.

Jinwoo sendiri kini merona samar (ini bodoh, tapi Seunghoon tahu kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang memuji betapa mengagumkannya wajah Jinwoo saat itu), walau awan gelap masih saja menaunginya.

"Seunghoon?" panggil Jinwoo lirih.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimanakah reaksimu ketika kau mendengar berita kematian Seungyoon?" tanya Jinwoo dengan lemah, mengalihkan pembicaraan soal dirinya.

Seunghoon yang tadinya menatapi _macaroons_ untuk menghindari munculnya pujian di otaknya jika melihat wajah Jinwoo, mengadah.

Huft.

"Aku kira televisi itu bercanda lalu aku berpikir serta memaksakan diri untuk yakin bahwa itu bukan Kang Seungyoon-ku. Maka dari itu aku hanya tertawa samar pada berita itu. Namun ketika Jiho mengabariku sambil sesengukan, aku sadar bahwa itu benar dan aku menangis nyaris seharian."

Seunghoon ingat pada hari itu ia sedang asyik menonton _Pokemon_ bersama Lee Hee ketika ada _Breaking News_ menyela disusul telepon dari Jiho. Lalu hari itu sukses menjadi salah satu hari paling buruk di kehidupan Seunghoon setelah hari putusnya ia dengan Jinwoo serta hari pernikahan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo menggigit bibirnya memasang wajah sedih. Tangannya meraih _Frapé_ yang mulai mendingin dan meminumnya satu tegukan. Dengan tatapan kosong ke luar sana ia berkata, "Mino... Mino, dia... Ah astaga, Hoon! Aku tidak sanggup kalau begini!"

Seunghoon menegakkan badannya mendengarnya.

Tentu saja, reaksi Mino akan kematian Seungyoon pasti mengganggu Jinwoo entah bagaimana pun itu.

"Dia mengurung diri di kamar sambil terus menangis meratapi kematian Seungyoon. _I can't stand for this,_ Hoon. Aku selalu percaya, kalau Mino akan melupakan Seungyoon setelah pernikahan kita. Tapi apa? Kali ini dia..." Isakan berantakan menyusul sederetan kalimat yang diucapkan Jinwoo.

Sakit.

Itu yang dirasakan Seunghoon melihat air mata keluar dari mata rusa Jinwoo. Hatinya terus memekik ke otaknya untuk memeluk Jinwoo, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jinwoo.

Seunghoon bisa saja sebagai sahabat memeluk Jinwoo, namun bagaimana bila sisi dirinya yang mencintai Jinwoo mengambil alih, lalu melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar pelukan dan membuatnya dibenci oleh Jinwoo?

Terima kasih.

Walau semua ini menyakiti hatinya, Seunghoon bahagia masih bisa bersahabat dengan Jinwoo.

Otak Seunghoon seketika berputar, mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Mino di Paris seusai pernikahannya bahagianya yang membuat Seunghoon hancur sekaligus iri setengah mati.

"Jinwoo hyung..."

Jinwoo mengadah, menatap Seunghoon dengan mata rusa sembap yang lagi-lagi menyakiti hati Seunghoon.

Mungkin saat ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Jinwoo.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

.

.

.

 _Seunghoon menatap datar pria berjas hitam di depannya, yang tersenyum walau Seunghoon kini telah mengganti senyuman_ fake _-nya menjadi senyuman mengejek._

 _"Apa maumu? Kau mau memamerkan ke seluruh dunia bahwa aku ini pecundang yang tidak bisa mendapatkan Jinwoo hyung?" ucap Seunghoon sarat akan racun, yang disambut gelengan pelan dari Mino._

 _"Maafkan aku, hyung. Tapi aku sungguh merindukan Seungyoonie kini." lirih Mino tidak nyambung._

 _Seunghoon terkesiap, gelombang kemarahan meliputinya andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia berada di negeri orang yang membuatnya harus bertata krama baik demi negaranya._

 _Bagaimana bisa Mino yang baru saja menikahi Jinwoo berkata begitu?_

 _"Jadi kau menyia-nyiakan Kim Jinwoo, huh? Kau salah memilih?"_

 _Mino menggeleng cepat, tatapannya seketika menghampa sambil menatap_ view _Paris dari balkon hotel tempatnya dan Seunghoon berbicara._

 _"A-aku.. mencintai Seungyoonie. Tapi aku juga mencintai Jinwoo hyung dengan kadar yang sama. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Jinwoo hyung walau aku pernah menyakitinya. Tetapi... aku tetap ingin merengkuh Seungyoon dalam pelukanku."_

 _Seketika itu juga, Seunghoon terpaku._

 _Ia sadar, bahwa Mino begitu beruntung dalam kehidupannya. Dua cinta sejati, yang mana mereka juga membalasnya dengan cinta yang sama pada Mino. Seunghoon menghembuskan nafas perlahan, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sakit karena ia sadar bahwa cintanya terbalaskan oleh Kim Jinwoo sampai kapan pun hanyalah angan-angan belaka._

 _"Tapi apabila disuruh memilih, mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Seunghoon walau ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Mino._

Kang Seungyoon _._

 _Mino berpikir sejenak, matanya berkilat sedih sesaat. Seunghoon menebak, mungkin Mino mengingat pria yang hari ini sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya di Korea sana._

 _"Seungyoon. Karena aku akan membiarkan Jinwoo hyung untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu walau aku juga akan merasa sakit akan kepergiannya."_

 _Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Mino, Seunghoon hanya sanggup tersenyum miris. Seunghoon mendekati Mino dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan serta berbisik rendah, "Kini yang kau pilih ialah Kim Jinwoo, Song. Bahagiakan dia dan lupakan Kang Seungyoon."_

Dan aku juga akan hidup bahagia. Tanpa melupakan Kim Jinwoo.

.

.

.

"Mino?"

Jinwoo berucap lembut lalu membuka pintu kamar tamu yang masih tertutup. Pria itu melongok ke dalam untuk menatap sosok Mino yang balik menata balik dengan tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari mata sembabnya.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi. Seungyoonie pasti bahagia di alam sana." lirih Jinwoo sambil berjalan menuju Mino yang terduduk di tengah ranjang dan memeluknya, membiarkan Mino kembali larut akan kesedihan yang menggangunya.

Jinwoo harus mulai memahami Mino.

Seperti kata Seunghoon, memang sulit menghadapi seseorang yang mempunya dua cinta sejati dalam kehidupannya, karena pasti salah satu dari cintanya akan dipaksa pergi dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan.

Dan Jinwoo bisa. Ia harus bisa membuat Mino beralih padanya walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi siang aku menjenguk Yunhyeongie. Ia baik-baik saja dan masih seceria anak beruang." kata Jinwoo sambil terus mengusak rambut Mino untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Benarkah?" Gumaman lirih keluar dari bibir Mino, dengan suara serak akibat menangis terlalu lama. Namun Jinwoo bahagia mendengarnya, hatinya menghangat dan ia ingin menangis bahagia. Rasanya bagaikan ia mendapat pencapaian tertinggi dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, lalu aku pergi ke upacara pemakaman Seungyoonie dan bertemu Jihoon dan Seunghoon." lanjut Jinwoo ketika isakan Mino mulai berhenti. Jinwoo menyadari, tubuh Mino sedikit menegang ketika ia menyebut kata 'pemakaman' disusul nama Seungyoon.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hmm... Seungyoonie. Dia... bagaimana?" Hati Jinwoo mendesis pelan saat mendengar kelembutan suara Mino menyebut nama Seungyoon.

 _Tenang Jinwoo. Ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu._

Jinwoo tersenyum kecil, matanya menerawang sejenak memikirkan segalanya yang telah terjadi padanya.

 _Mino._

 _Mino._

 _Dan Mino._

 _Semua yang terkait akan Mino, rasanya sungguh... membahagiakan hatinya._

 _Mmm... Bahagia bersama Mino?_

 _Terdengar menyenangkan._

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, Seungyoonie pasti akan bahagia di alam sana. Maka dari itu, ayo kita juga bahagia bersama, Song Minho." Suara Jinwoo bergetar di akhir, kini isakan pelan lolos dari mata rusanya bersamaan dengan tangan besar Mino memeluk balik tubuhnya dan kecupan lembut di kedua matanya.

Ditatapnya Mino diantara pandangannya yang samar akan air mata, Mino kini tersenyum lembut dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang di hidung Jinwoo.

"Tentu saja kita harus berbahagia bersama, hyung. Dan, oh, maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya terlarut dalam kes..." Ucapan Mino terhenti, ketika dengan malu-malu Jinwoo mengecup bibir tipis itu perlahan.

"Tidak usah minta maaf." gumam Jinwoo yang kini merona akibat apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada Mino. Seketika Mino menyeringai (mesum) pada Jinwoo. Bibirnya bergerak dan menjilat telinga Jinwoo sambil menghembuskan nafas yang terasa panas bagi Jinwoo.

"Jadi... apa kau mau memenuhi kewajibanmu sebagai istri dari seorang Song Minho, hyung?" tanya Mino penuh keambiguan.

Rona pekat sekejap menjalari wajah Jinwoo, disusul anggukan pelan dan terkaman memabukkan Song Minho pada bibir merah Jinwoo.

Yah, mungkin mulai sekarang ia dan Mino akan mulai berbahagia bersama. Dan perlahan namun pasti, Jinwoo akan menggeser posisi yang terdepan di hati Mino.

 _Maafkan aku, Seungyoon._

 _Mino akan jadi milikku. Sepenuhnya._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **BONUS STORY**

* * *

"Aigoo~ sejak kapan kau dan Jinwoo sudah mengadopsi anak?"

"Awww~ pipinya seperti _dumpling_! Aku benar-benar gemas dengannya!"

"Mino-ya, darimana kau bisa mengadopsi anak selucu ini!"

Seungho bergerak tidak nyaman di gendongan Mino, sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu ketika Danah mulai menyubiti pipinya dengan kebrutalan ala tante-tante.

"APPAAA!" jeritan kesal Seungho yang merasa terganggu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya yang mungil menarik-narik kerah kemeja Mino, sebagai pesan agar Mino membawanya pergi menjauh dari sekumpulan orang yang terus mencubiti pipinya gemas.

"Oke oke oke, _kiddo_! Kita pergi dari sini." kata Mino pada anak angkatnya yang kini mencebikkan bibir plumpnya itu sambil terus menarik keeah kemejanya. Kaki Mino pun bergerak menjauhi keramaian yang mendadak terbentuk di Ruang Tengah ketika kedatangannya di rumah kakeknya itu.

"Yaaay~" Seungho memekik senang saat Mino membawanya menuju taman depan. Sontak kelucuannya itu langsung membuat Mino mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di pipi _dumpling_ nya.

"Aigoo~ _Uri_ Seungho memang sangat lucu~ Appa berjanji kalau kau sudah besar akan Appa ajari cara ber _aegyo_ yang baik dan benar!" kata Mino _childish_ , tidak sadar umur bahwa ia tidak lagi murid sekolahan ataupun murid kuliahan. Disisi lain, Seungho hanya terus terkekeh-kekeh lucu bak malaikat mungil yang jatuh ke dekapan Mino.

"Akhirnya kau bahagia, Minho. Kakek senang melihatnya." Suara berat terdengar menyela _quality time_ ayah-anak ini. Mino mengadah menatap Tuan Besar Song atau kakeknya sendiri yang kini muncul tak diundang disebelahnya.

"Aaak~ Halabojie~" Seungho menggumam sambil menatap pria berumur namun nyentrik yang masih saja hobi mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pirang itu. Sungguh hobi yang kelewat aneh bagi seorang kakek-kakek yang sudah memiliki cicit.

Tuan Besar Song mengelus pipi Seungho lalu tersenyum sambil memandangi cicit angkatnya yang memekik ceria. Berbeda dengan orang-orang di rumah ini yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Seungho, Kakek Mino ini sudah pernah bertemu dengan Seungho, tepatnya di hari ketika Mino dan Jinwoo pertama kali membawa pulang Seungho dari panti asuhan ke apartemen mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti kagum dengan Seungho, cucuku. Wajahnya sungguh menenangkan dan mirip sekali dengan Kang Seungyoon." Tuan Besar Song berkomentar santai sambil menyebarkan biji-bijian ke tanah di depannya, berharap burung-burung akan berdatangan dan membentuk melodi alami indah disini.

 _Seungyoon_.

Mino menaikkan alisnya bingung mendengarnya, walau tak bisa dia pungkiri hatinya berdegub gugup ketika kakeknya pada akhirnya menyebut nama Seungyoon setelah sekian lama Dan jujur saja,

Seungho memang mirip dengan Seungyoon. Dengan pipi ala _dumpling_ , bibir merah _plump_ , kulit putih pucat serta tubuh cukup mungil untuk seorang balita.

Mino ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seungho dua bulan yang lalu di Panti Asuhan milik Jinhwan, adik iparnya yang kini tinggal di pinggiran tenang kota Seoul.

Jinwoo-lah yang jatuh cinta pada Seungho dalam sekejap. Salahkan akan pesona _pure_ miliknya yang (menurut Jinwoo) paling menguar diantara yang lain. Sedangkan ketika Mino melihatnya, wajah Kang Seungyoon langsung terbayang di otaknya. Jadilah, dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu mereka sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi balita mungil bernama Seungho itu.

"Kang Seungyoon?" tanya Mino hati-hati dalam menyuarakan kebingungannya. Tuan Besar Song sontak tertawa keras, lalu mengusap sayang kepala Seungho sebelum pandangannya beralih serius pada Mino.

"Kakek tidak pernah membenci Seungyoon, cucuku. Mungkin dari sudut pandangnya kakek ialah pemeran antagonis di kehidupannya. Sesungguhnya kakek tidak bermaksud demikian. Semua ini demi Kim Jinwoo."

Keheningan melingkupi kedua orang beda usia itu. Yang ada hanyalah gumaman-gumaman pelan Seungho pada burung-burung yang mulai bedatangan dan mematuki biji-bijian yang disebar kakek buyutnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak paham ini, Minho. Tapi bila kau tidak terlibat perjodohan konyol ulah nenekmu lalu kau membawa Kang Seungyoon dihadapanku, aku akan langsung menerimanya sebagai cucu menantuku tanpa syarat." jelas Tuan Besar Song yang membuat Mino terpana.

 _Jadi... Kakeknya tidak pernah membenci Seungyoon?_

"Tapi kini kau sudah bahagia dengan Jinwoo. Jadi lanjutkanlah kehidupanmu, bersama Jinwoo dan Seungho." ujar Tuan Besar Song sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Mino yang menggendong Seungho sendirian di taman depan ditemani kicauan burung sore.

Senyuman miring seketika terbit di wajah Mino, sekali lagi ia mengecup sayang dahi Seungho dan memandangi wajahnya hanya untuk memanggil sebuah rupa yang memang punya tempat khusus di hatinya setelah sekian lama.

 _Bahagia. Bersama Jinwoo hyung dan Seungho._

 _Dan juga kau yang di alam sana, Kang Seungyoon._

 _Berbahagialah._

* * *

 **A/N:**

FINALLY~ HOPELESS COMPLETE :D /abis uas ngebut bikin epilog wkwk/

epilognya sama sekali gaaada minyoon karena emang tujuan epilog hanyalah menjelaskan apa yang ada serta menjelaskan nasib para tokoh lainnya setelah biasku tercinta abang KSY ternistakan dengan dijadikan deathchara di fanfic ini.

jujur aja ya, karena aku sama sekali gak tahan buat bikin minwoo, jadilah feelnya minwoo mungkin gak kerasa /efek minyoon hardshipper uhuk/

tolong jangan kecewa dengan epilognya ya~ maafkan aku kalau kalian kecewa. karena semuanya kayaknya shock yoon kehilangan nyawanya di fanfic ini :'( alasanku bikin kenapa endingnya begini adalah agar terasa lebih nyata sekaligus _anti-mainstream_ /dibalang sandal rame-rame/ _but somehow_ aku ngerasa epilognya aneh xD jadi wajar saja kalian bakal kecewa.

lalu kenapa endingnya gak si seungyoon bangkit dari kematian dan jadilah 2seung? karena cinta sejatinya hoon itu jinwoo, sementara yoon buat mino. si hoon juga udah bertekad gamau ngelupain jinwoo apapun yang terjadi (niat gamau nikah ini wkwk) oiya ada yang bingung gak kenapa mino langsung bisa tersentuh oleh Jinwoo diakhir itu? itu karena sisi hati mino yang dimiliki jinu itu mendadak membalikkan keadaan dengan menguasai hati mino dalam sekejap berkat kata katanya jinu.

uhm mungkin ending epilognya antiklimaks ya. _but thanks a lot_ buat semua yang udah baca, _review, foll, fav_ atau apalah :D sini aku pelukin satu satu. oiya, semua udah paham gimana alur _hopeless_ sebenernya kan? kalo gak paham tanya aja ke aku :3

last /karena authornotenya udah kepanjangan/, _review please and feel free to say something about this bonus chapter_ :') yang belum review bisa bilang apa gitu soal fanfic ini :D

sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya yaaa~ itupun kalau ada ide /sendal melayang/

love,

 **dumb-baby-lion** that now died peacefully after see mino and yoon's instagram post /awww/

buat yang udah review chapter sebelum ini :

 _| ksygurl | Double BobB.I | harmiyunia | nunumato99 | Ibob | Aprikai868 | AXXL70 | Zillian Reginald | funhye34 | enchris.727 |_

THANKEUUU~


End file.
